Fire Light
by ReaperCB919
Summary: Bella comes to Forks not as a weak human, but as a member of a race much more powerful, and ancient than even vampires. What happens when she meets the Cullens, The Pack, and the Humans of The Olympic Peninsula? F/F and multipairing romances. Team Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Stephanie Meyer owns all the fun Twilight Saga cast and I'm just taking them out for a fun little stroll. I make no money off of this, and am FAR too broke for anyone to bother with a lawsuit. The only thing I expect from this are reviews, hopefully happy ones. That being said, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Forks." The view out the window was of a cloudy night and falling rain.

I couldn't believe I was back here. I had promised myself when I was younger that I'd never subject myself to this again. Then I'd let my honor and pride get the better of me. It didn't matter that I could handle the weather better now, I still preferred the desert heat. Even after six months of my new existence, I still had my little quirks.

My mother thought I had finally entered my rebellious stage. If only she knew. The truth was much stranger, and even more terrifying. A small part of me was glad to be here because it was easier to hide it from a father who'd only seen me two weeks every summer for the past three years. He didn't see how suddenly the changes came. Mom did, but with her flighty personality it was understandable she'd brush over things or play it as rebellion.

Charlie, my dad, thought my eyes were a little lighter than he remembered, and mentioned I'd finally gotten past my clumsy stage, but he thought it'd happened over the past year or more. He didn't realize it'd taken less than three days. Three days of heat and flame, trapped in an egg of hardened scales and covered in blood. It was torture, but it had saved my life.

I opened my window as I heard Charlie's breathing finally even out into deep sleep, and started to shed my clothes as I raised my body temperature. One of the many new traits I'd acquired. I had a lot to do tonight before I got a couple hours of sleep. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror now that I was naked and let my eyes take in my new body one more time. My muscles weren't ripped like a body builders, but they were well toned and firm. My breasts were firm and barely moved even without a bra to support them. That was just what everyone would be able to tell though. My eyes saw more.

My skin was actually thousands of tiny, smooth, diamond hard scales that could stop a bullet if anyone were actually stupid enough to shoot me. My entire body felt smooth as silk and hard as steel, my hair only growing at my eyebrows and on top of my head. My nails looked normal, till I flexed my fingers, then they grew into razor sharp claws that could slice through an armored car. My eyes were a yellow gold flecked with black, and the pupils were partially slit. It was hard to see if you didn't have very sharp eyes, but mine were very sharp. Even with my pale coloring, and my dark hair, my new traits made me beautiful.

That was so strange to me after so long thinking I was merely plain. Now that I was something new though, the prideful nature of my species showed me what was there if I decided to use it. Nodding to myself I turned to the window as my temperature skyrocketed at will to over a hundred and ten degrees, then I leapt from the window out into the rain.

Water steamed off my scalding hot body in the cooler air around me, creating a shroud of mist around me as I landed lightly in the yard. I ran, quickly blurring into a speed too fast for normal humans to follow and rushed into the woods behind the house. I was almost a mile deep when I found the clearing, it was just big enough. As I walked into the center I let my senses loose.

I could hear my father's snoring back at the house, the scrabbling of a mouse in the grass, the wind trailing across the feathers of an owl in flight. My sense of smell picked up on every faint trace or trail of animal or human that had walked through this clearing in the past week. Not even the rain was enough to wash away the smells completely; a few deer, a wolf, dozens of rabbits and birds, Charlie twice. As my eyes trailed around the forest I could see every leaf, every blade of grass as it was shifted by the rain.

This was the first part, letting the tight reign I held on my senses relax as I embraced my new nature completely. Then my temperature that was already hot enough to steam the rain jumped. My eyes transformed from partial slits to full cat's eye slits and my sharp vision became telescopic. My nails became claws and started to turn black, and my scales started to shift color from pale skin tone, to iridescent crystal. Then my body grew as gauzy wings erupted from my back and my human form vanished completely.

I'd only seen my dragon form in reflections but I knew what it looked like just the way I knew my own name. I was lithe and long like a jungle cat, with a tail that made up half my length. My crystal scales were shining white in the sparse light from the stars and moon but in the sun they refracted light into a rainbow of colors. A row of smooth curved spines ran down from the top of my snout, all the way down my back and along my tail like armor, and along the pinions of my wings to the first joint. My tail ended in a fanned series of curved blades, and two long spiked claws jutted from the ends of my wing pinions. Around my bullet shaped head, five horns curved forward on either side, protecting it.

I was a perfect predator, ten feet high at the shoulder and nearly thirty long, with a matching wingspan. My hind legs were digitigrades, like a big cat or a wolf's to provide power for leaping at take off or pouncing from cover. My forelimbs were jointed differently, made for dexterous movement and combat. I stalked around clearing, walking in a circle and bending nearly in to a spiral as I scented out the air and tasted the prey that was nearby.

With a powerful bound from my hind legs and a flap of my gauze like wings, I rocketed into the air. Soon I was high enough to see all of Forks below me, and off into the distance toward the ocean and the Quileute Reservation far in the distance. A speck of light in the forest well out of town was most likely a family home. Then I turned toward the national forest and flew at speed toward the mountain territory. I needed to find a cave, or a hillside I could build into a den. I wouldn't use it much, but I needed a place to shed my scales and keep a hoard if I picked up things I didn't want to keep in my home.

I could tunnel one out, but it was better to start with an existing cave if I could. Thanks to my eyesight and flight speed, it was only fifteen or twenty minutes before I'd found a shallow, but large cave. I'd have to use flame and claw to tunnel it deeper, but it'd do for now.

I beat my wings a few times to gain height then pulled a sharp turn that fell into a rapid dive, my wings running back along my body line my legs curled tight against my underbelly. It only took heartbeats, but thanks to my heightened reflexes and eyes, it seemed to happen in slow motion. At the last moment I flared my wings and broke my speed in an instant, lighting on the cliff as light as a feather.

I moved into the shallow cave easily, my size fitting with room to spare. It was large enough, and only a truly gifted climber or something with wings would be able to reach this outcrop. The only trouble was it wasn't deep enough. I could deepen it easily, and if I was lucky come onto deeper tunnels that lead toward the center of the mountain. I'd have to be careful not to cave it in on me, but even if I did I was more than powerful enough to escape given time. With my goal set, I widened my stance and unleashed a flame so hot it vaporized the stone at the back of the cave, deepening it. Another blast, and another; white hot flames blasting from my mouth as I walked slowly forward and down, tunneling deeper and deeper into the mountain rock.

It was the second time I'd done something like this. The first time was just a few days after my transformation, in the cave my sire called his home.

I'd been in an accident on a school trip and fell inside a cave system. I was unconscious when the giant green dragon had found me, broken, bleeding, and near death. It was chance, or fate that he'd chosen to live in that cave system when he had decided to leave the human world behind to live his life as a dragon completely.

I wasn't awake for the start of the change, or I'm not sure I could have gone through with it. Dragons aren't born, you see. They're hatched. But no dragon has ever laid an egg. They make them out of their shed scales. The scales can be made to fuse together with the right pattern of flame and ice. The egg is then filled with the dragon's blood and the human is sealed inside. Then the dragon will breathe flame onto the egg for three days. When the transformation is complete the egg is shattered by the hatchling shifting into their dragon form for the first time.

I was still unconscious for the first day of the change, but the heat and flame of the second day woke me as the dragon blood I was bathed in healed my wounds and started to change me as it cooked into my body. At first I thought I was dead, trapped in hell from the heat and the darkness. But soon I realized the pain was from my wounds healing rapidly, and the heat became pleasurable. I lost all tack of time as my body changed without my realizing it, and when the metamorphosis was complete I was shocked as I felt myself explode into my dragon form for the first time.

It was only after I'd calmed down and he'd shown me how to change back to human that I learned I'd been missing for three days and of what I'd become. And believe me, it was a shock to see this huge beast with scales like emeralds speak in a voice that echoed like rocks in a landslide. He looked nothing like my form, and he later told me that each dragons form was different; though no one knew why a dragon took the form it did when it hatched.

He was bulkier, with a shorter tail and wings that spread wide on either side of him like a cape. His head was more alligator like, with fin like frills that ran back from his brow and down under his jaw. A beardlike dewlap hung down under his chin and three fangs peaked out on either side of his mouth.

Over the next two months, I'd sneak out at night and fly to his cave again and again, and he'd teach me to use the most basic of my abilities. While at home, I still pretended to be human, the first real secret I've ever kept from my mother. But dragons aren't social creatures, at least not with each other. I would have had to find my own lair soon enough. When my mom started wanting to go on the road with her new husband, I decided it was time to come to Forks and live with my dad, to make the Olympic Peninsula my domain.

Building this den was just the start.

* * *

I'd been asleep for an hour and a half when my alarm went off to wake me for my first day at Forks High School. After I'd tunneled out the start of my den, I'd gone hunting. Coming down on a grizzly from the clouds and tearing into its flesh with my jaws wasn't something I thought I'd enjoy the first time I'd been out to hunt with my drake, but dragons are predators of the highest caliber. The first hunt had been the best, and I made time for it at least once a month now when I had to shed my scales.

Now though, I had to shower and get ready for school. I frowned as I looked out the window at the truck my father had bought me. It wasn't the best looking or the fastest, but it's just what the old me would have wanted. Now it was mine, I would use it till I could arrange something better. I could run faster now than my truck could drive. Maybe a motorcycle, if I could convince Charlie. He said that Jacob had fixed the truck. Maybe he'd know where I could find an old bike and teach me to put it back together. In the mean time though, I had to decide to whether to run or take the truck to school.

After a quick shower and a quiet breakfast with Charlie where he wished me luck at school and I thanked him, I watched him leave to the police station that was his wife and family after my mother left him. Looking around the house made it obvious my father still loved my mother. He probably always would, but part of me knew he needed to move on.

The dragon in me was confused by the situation, even if I understood it as a human. Dragons have a unique way of finding mates. At least it was as unique as far as I knew, and a single dragon could have several mates in their lifetime. Some even had harems from time to time. The concept of love at first sight must have come from dragons though, and for us it wasn't just a saying. When we saw one of our mates for the first time, there was a fundamental shift in our mind. It was an instant spark that we called The Desire.

When The Desire hit, we would do anything to woo, and claim our chosen mate. That isn't to say that we couldn't get to know someone and fall for them the way a normal person would, but it would never be the strong attraction that we held for our Desired, and only our Desired could be kept with us forever, allowed to share our immortality.

I hadn't found anyone I desired yet, and the great Green who'd changed me told me his only mate had been killed when a dragon hunter had come for him over two hundred years ago. It was why he lived completely as a dragon now, hidden in caves and away from humans for the most part.

As I looked at the clock I realized I'd let my thoughts get away from me and quickly left for school. When I pulled my truck in, the parking lot was empty except for a few cars in front of the administration building. I pulled up in what I thought was the student parking and raised my temperature enough that the light denim jacket and jeans I wore would keep me comfortable in the sprinkling rain. If it'd been hot like the desert in Phoenix, I would have lowered my temperature, but I didn't foresee much need for that in Forks.

At the admin building, the secretary gave me my schedule, and a map with the 'best' routes highlighted. She was very nice and obviously cared about helping the students. That wasn't something you saw a lot of back in Phoenix. There teaching was just another job. I smiled at her as I left; telling her thank you, and promised to have all my instructors sign the slip she'd given me.

I made my way to my first class in building three, English Lit, according to my schedule. It was as I was coming around the cafeteria that I came across the scent for the first time. It was strange, sweet and cold all at once with a hint of something poisonous. There were six distinct scents each a little different, and definitely not human. It seemed that Forks was going to be more interesting than I thought, but I'd have to wait to go looking for the source later.

I strolled into my Lit class and smiled when the teacher looked shocked at my name. At least he didn't try and make me introduce myself. I'd hated that as a human, and putting on a show for gawking teenagers didn't appeal to me as a dragon anymore than it did then. I took the seat he'd offered me in the back and relaxed as I went over the book list, and tried to ignore the rest of the class.

It was when the bell rang, an annoying tinny sound to my now sharper ears, that the pace for the rest of the day was set. A geeky sort of guy with hair like an oil slick and acne came up to me; he had a friendly look, and Asian features, pointing him out as the overly helpful type, and I was quite sure he'd decided he liked me. If I was lucky, I could let him down easy. If not, well, I was a dragon. I had no interest in him beyond possible friendship, and he'd have to live with that.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He asked hopefully, and I noticed everyone else tune into the conversation.

"Bella," I corrected easily, as I finished putting my books away.

"Where's your next class?" He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. Definitely the over helpful type.

"Government with Jefferson. Building six." I recalled easily, another trait of my species was their intelligence and memory. I could remember every thing I'd ever read, or seen, even as a human. As I answered though, I met the eyes of everyone who was eavesdropping, waiting for them to look away. A dragon's pride is hard to overcome.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Even if I couldn't smell his pheromones spike, I'd have realized he was interested by now, so I started to work on easy let downs for later, "I'm Eric." He finally told me his name.

I gave him a slight nod, "Sure, thanks."

We grabbed our jackets and headed out into the now heavier rain. I sighed and pulled the hood on the jacket up. My temperature was already high enough that I was easily comfortable, but I didn't dare raise it too high. Steam coming off my body might have been noticed.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" He asked, and I finally gave him my full attention again.

"Very." I chuckled.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Hmm… maybe three times a year." This was a simplification, but true enough.

"Wow, what must that be like?" He truly sounded amazed.

"Sunny." I laughed, "And much warmer. I think this was the heaviest jacket I owned before moving here."

"You don't look very tan." He pointed out.

I smirked, and considered a joke before I decided he'd miss it. "I'm not." I decided to use the excuse that was true before I was changed, "My skin burns, it doesn't tan. Least I won't stick out because of it here."

"Well, I think you look nice even without a tan." He smiled in what I'm sure he thought was a flirty manner.

I sighed inside when we finally reached my next class after passing more of that strange scent, "Well, this is me. Thanks for showing me the way"

"Good luck, and… maybe we'll have some classes together." He was way too hopeful.

I just nodded at him, "Maybe." And walked into class.

The rest of the morning was more of the same. My trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, tried to make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself, but I told him no, and took my seat. I don't think he liked that, but I wouldn't have cared for him anyway given the subject. The old me would have probably blushed and embarrassed myself, but I was a dragon now and I didn't do anything I didn't want.

One girl, Jessica, sat with me in both Trig and Spanish. She was the chatterbox type, and seemed to be a gossip and social climber. I got the impression she was using me to improve her own social standing while I was the new topic of interest. I was happy to let her, for now, but she'd learn not to push things rather quickly if I had much to say. Still, I was happy to let her walk with me to lunch while I gleaned what I could of the social groups.

I smirked as we made it. I'd finally get my chance to see who was causing that unique scent, assuming they followed the social norms and joined everyone in the cafeteria. We sat at a table full of her friends and I carefully let my eyes roam the room as my senses expanded to take in everything I could. That's when I got my first shock of the day.

She had light brown hair with honey streaks, and kind brown eyes concealed behind a pair of stylish glasses. She had the most intoxicating scent I'd encountered yet, though whether that was natural or the change my brain chemistry was undergoing I didn't know. It was like honey and jasmine mixed with pure LUST. I felt my heart speed up and my body tighten, and the urge to shift to dragon form and carry her away without a care for what anyone would think was almost overwhelming. Suddenly the stories about dragons kidnapping maidens made a lot more sense.

Only hard won control kept me from blowing my secret to the whole school, but I knew instantly I had to have her. For now though, as hard as it was, I'd hold off. Better to get to know her than spring something unexpected on a stranger in the middle of the cafeteria. Besides, I still had to find the source of that strange scent.

"_I still can't figure out what that weird scent I've been smelling is." _The voice was so low, a normal person wouldn't have heard it if they were sitting next to them. And it coincided with the scent I was tracing getting a lot stronger.

I turned toward door just as they came in, and had to keep myself from staring in awe. The first pair was a boy with messy bronze hair, perfect angular features, and full lips, and a strawberry blonde girl with long curly hair and a brilliantly expressive face. Both were paler than me, and that was an impressive feat, and their eyes were a topaz or honey gold as appose to my brighter yellow gold.

Next was a bear of man, easily the largest in the cafeteria and from what I could see it was all muscle. He had short cropped curly dark brown hair, and laughing eyes with dimples. If he weren't so big, he'd be boyish. The honey blonde on his arm was even more beautiful than the one before her. She was tall and statuesque; with a model's figure and the most beautiful face I can ever remember seeing. If I hadn't already felt my Desire once, I'd be tempted to think this was it, and before that I'd always thought I was straight.

The next two weren't arm in arm, which was lucky for me. The male had a pained expression on his face, like he was fighting something within himself. He had honey blonde hair, and gentle features, but the most dominant thing I noticed, were the scars. They covered his neck and hands, and went along his jaw, and somehow I was sure it was only my enhanced eyesight that let me see them at all.

When I looked at the girl walking by him though, the world spun for me for the second time today. She was small and pixie like, with inky black hair cut short and spiked. Big expressive eyes with long lashes drew my eyes along her face and down to lips curled into a perpetual smile. She didn't walk, so much as she danced across the floor with graceful movements even my new abilities would be tested to match. The urge to rush to her was almost overwhelming, especially having fought it down once before, and when her scent hit me, I had to turn away and close my eyes so no one would see that they'd become slit like a cats.

Still, I kept my ears trained on them as I wrestled my eyes back under control and pretended to listen to my 'friends', while glancing at both my Desired out of the corners of my eyes.

"That strange scent, it's coming from the new girl." I heard one of the girls whisper, from the direction it came it was the first one.

"I can't read her at all… her mind is completely blank to me." One of the males, the first one I'd heard when they came in.

"Look at her skin, it's like… tiny scales, but they look so smooth…" I turned toward Jessica, who was saying something so they wouldn't see me smirk at my Pixie's voice.

"I don't like it. She's obviously not human. She could be a threat to us." The model.

"Wonder if she can handle herself in a fight." The Bear.

"She's amused by something and… I think she can hear us." Well, that was interesting.

I decided to turn and look at them, letting them get a good look at me and my eyes, before they looked away. I turned back to Jessica, deciding to gather a little intelligence, "Hey Jess? Who are they?" I gestured toward them where they'd decided to be silent and all look off in different directions, anywhere but at us.

"Oh, them." You could hear the jealousy in her voice, and the longing, "Those are the Cullens. Well, three of them are Cullens, and three are Hales. They're all adopted, because Mrs. Cullen can't have children and most of them are together. The big one with the blonde model is Emmett Cullen and she's Rosalie Hale. The honey blonde boy who looks like he's in pain is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. I think they're the only two really related. Edward is the one with the bronze hair and dreamy features, and he's with the strawberry blonde Tanya. The pixie is Alice." She finished.

"Are she and Jasper together?" I asked, curious if I had competition.

"No, but they're like the only two who aren't, but I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. He's turned down every girl who's ever gotten up the nerve to ask." Jessica shook her head.

"Oh I wasn't even going to bother. He's not really my type. I prefer darker hair." I chuckled, knowing Jess would assume I meant dark haired men, "But they are all very nice looking, aren't they?"

"VERY!" She hissed, then laughed.

"They're a little old for fosters though, aren't they?" I asked, continuing to fake interest now that I had the information I wanted.

"They are now, yea. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, I know, and I think Tanya is nineteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight or nine. She's their aunt, I think."

"Hmm…" I said noncommittally, and kept taking glances at them from the corners of my eyes, noticing they weren't eating their lunches. I decided to test something, and pitched my voice purposely out of the hearing range of humans, but I somehow thought they'd hear.

"Not hungry? I didn't think the cafeteria food was that bad." I turned to the pixie and winked at them as they all jumped.

"What are you?" It was the one named Edward.

I just chuckled and turned back to my conversation with Jessica, "Have they always lived in Forks? I don't remember them from visiting my father."

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." She looked over at them, then away, "They're all looking at you."

"Maybe I should go introduce myself." I chuckled, thinking the dragon's pride had made me too bold for my own good. I was considering walking over and introducing myself to six non-humans, and I wasn't even sure what they were. I had no clue if they could be a danger to me or not, but my pride said there was nothing too dangerous for a master of flame and sky.

Before I could decide though, they all got up and left. I wasn't sure if it was worry of me actually doing it, or if it was just that they wanted to move on to class. I looked around and came face to face with my first Desired again.

"Hi; I'm Angela, Jessica said you had Biology II next? I'm in the same class, so I can show you the way if you want." Between her and the Pixie, I'd heard the two most beautiful voices in my life today.

I couldn't help but smile at her, "I'd appreciate that, Angela. I'm Bella."

"Ok, whenever you're ready." She smiled back as she started to gather her tray.

"We'll see you later Jess. Angela is going to show me where my next class is." I told the girl as I picked up my own tray.

"Later Bella." She smiled at me, then I heard her start whispering behind my back as soon as we were out of range. I just ignored it for now.

"So, Angela, what is there around here to do for fun?" I asked her.

"Well, there's a lot of backpacking and hiking, if you enjoy that, and you could always go down to La Push and First Beach on the reservation. If you're looking for something more modern, theirs a theatre and a few restaurants in Port Angeles. That's where most of the couples go when they date." She pointed out.

I couldn't help myself, she'd left me a perfect pitch, "Maybe you can show me the City some time then."

Angela blinked and blushed a bit, "Did… did you just…"

I chuckled, "Relax, Angela, just as friends." I left the 'for now' unsaid, and I knew my new biology was releasing pheromones that were a heady mix.

"Oh… right… sorry. So you're not…" She tried to ask.

"Don't tell Jessica, because she'll gossip, but gender isn't what matters to me." I shrugged, leaving out that it was because of my Desire that gender didn't matter.

"Oh. I'm not sure if… well… see, my father's a Lutheran Minister…" She stumbled, clearly out of her depth. This was going to take work.

"I told you, just as friends if that's what you want… calm down." I smiled at her again.

She took a breath and nodded, "Ok, well, here we are." She pointed at the classroom. "I'll… um… see you later."

She went to one of the generic black top lab tables that all schools seem to have, and I took a breath to scent the room as I walked to the teacher to have him sign my slip. I nearly burst into laughter as I realized one of the Cullens was in the class, and I had a sneaking suspicion where the only empty seat would be.

Sure enough when Mr. Banner pointed me toward a lab table, the only empty seat was right next to Edward Cullen. I moved easily toward the table and settled in while Mr. Banner told us we'd be watching a movie today. I settled easily into the seat as he started to set up the television. I decided to relax and ignore him unless he talked to me, or at least to appear to. Really I trained my senses on him now that I was close enough to distinguish him specifically from the den around us.

That's when I got another surprise, and started to figure out what they might be. He didn't have a heartbeat, and there was animal blood on his breath. Mountain lion, if I didn't miss my guess. He kept glancing toward me out of the corner of his eyes as well.

"So what are you?" He whispered, barely moving his lips and keeping his eyes locked on the movie we were supposed to be watching.

"What are you?" I asked him the same way.

"You don't know?" He frowned.

"Never met anything like you before." I admitted, "I probably know more than you know about me though."

"Really?" He sounded both curious and concerned.

"I know you drink animal blood, and don't have heartbeats. I also know your skin is something like mine, because I could see the scars on Jasper, but I'm almost certain no one but your family and I can. I also know you can read minds except mine for some reason, and Jasper has some way to read emotions, but I'm not sure how." I couldn't resist smirking as I added one more bit of information, "I also know I'd love to go on a date with Alice, but that has more to do with what I am than what she is."

I nearly broke into laughter as he struggled to keep his face blank, "So… All that information, and you don't have a guess?"

"Oh I do, but why guess when facts are so much more useful?" A half smile curled my lips.

He growled a bit under his breath, "You smell like heat, crystal, and more dangerous than any predator I've ever heard of, but you also smell… young."

"Hmm, you smell cold, sweet and poisonous." I told him, "Alice smells cold, sweet, and like my favorite flavor of ice cream."

He winced, "Why are you doing that?"

"Because it's amusing getting under your skin, and it's true." I supplied, "I'll tell you something about my species. Love at first sight isn't just a figure of speech for us. Unfortunately, it isn't exclusive to a single person either. We call it Desire, capital D. We see someone we Desire and our instincts push us toward them. We literally must be with them. It's happened to me twice today, if you can believe the odds."

He frowned again, "So, the moment you saw Alice, you literally fell in love with her… you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, the moment I laid eyes on her, I had to have her, just like I have to have Angela back there. They're my Desired. As for you believing it, I couldn't care less. I'll discuss it with Alice when I have a chance. She's the one who matters. Her and Angela." I smiled as I thought of them.

He frowned after that and didn't say a word for the rest of class. When it was over, he was quick to leave the room. Part of me knew he was on his way to talk with his 'siblings'.

As I sat there, thinking about things I heard a male voice speak from behind me, "Aren't you Isabella Swan?"

I sighed, "I prefer Bella." I corrected as I turned to look at a cute, baby-faced blond guy, with gelled spikes in his hair. He was smiling at me way too friendly for my personal taste, but I couldn't blame him for his interest. He didn't know I was already after different interest.

"Oh, well, I'm Mike." He gave a slight nod like a bow.

"Hi Mike." I picked up my bag as I started toward the door, Mike on my heels.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" He asked.

"I have Gym, actually, I can find it." I told him.

"That's my next class too!" He seemed way too happy about that fact.

I resigned myself to his company, which really wasn't that bad if he weren't so interested in me. He was a chatterer, like Jessica, and supplied most of the conversation. Where Jessica had gossiped though, his favorite subject was himself. He was a cali-boy till he was ten, so he remembered the sun too, and I remembered him from my English class when he mentioned it but he hadn't spoken to me then so I'd ignored his presence.

"So what were you and Cullen talking about?" He asked as we entered the gym.

"Talking?" I asked him.

"Yea, I couldn't see much, but he looked really shocked at least once, and he practically ran from the class…" He provided.

"Hmm…" I decided to be noncommittal for now, "Just about where we both came from. Maybe he's never heard of the desert sun?"

He laughed as I walked toward the gym teacher, Coach Clapp. I shrugged when he told me I didn't have to dress out today, and that we were in the volleyball part of our year. I watched four games, learning the moves I'd need and thanking the dragon that changed me for my new abilities. I was a clumsy, uncoordinated, and a danger to my teammates before. Now, I could outplay professionals no matter the sport if I wanted to show off. Of course, that might bring me more attention than even my pride wanted.

After class ended I quickly made my way out and toward the admin building to turn my slip in with all the neat little signatures. The helpful secretary was there, and she smiled at me when I came in.

"How was your first day dear?"

I laughed, "Surprisingly good…" I told her, then handed her my slip, "Met a lot of new friends, and I can't wait to get to know them better."

I strolled out of the school and toward the parking lot and my beat up truck. I let my eyes roam a bit and saw the Cullens standing around a shiny silver Volvo. I smiled at them and headed over. I knew I'd have to be careful and slow with Angela. She was too shy for anything else. Alice though, and her family, I had a feeling honesty and the direct approach would be best.

As far as I was concerned, that was even better. I mean, who ever heard of a dragon being subtle?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and liked my first chapter. I also want to thank WhiteTigerWolf, who's challenge actually inspired this story originally. Here's the second chapter, I hope it's enjoyed just as much. I still own nothing, I'm still not making any money, I'm still broke. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

I heard them whispering as I walked toward them, but they'd learned and made it so low I'm sure they barely heard each other. The model, Rosalie looked up as I was walking over, and she frowned. She started to walk toward me but the big bear Emmett stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait…" I heard him say.

"Relax," I smiled at them as I came up to them, "I'm not going to try and fight you, or out you." I spoke softly so no one would overhear.

"Yet you won't tell us what you are." Rosalie practically growled, "Not to mention blatantly declaring you plan to seduce our sister."

"Actually, I only admitted to being in love with her at first sight. It's a hazard of my species."

"If you smelled like wet dog, I'd say you were a werewolf, but that wouldn't explain the scaly skin, and the cat eyes." Edward said.

"Werewolves? Those are real too?" I blinked, "Wow, six months and I still have a lot to learn."

"So you were human…" Alice came up now and I couldn't stop from smiling warmly at her.

"I was in an accident and my… maker, came upon me. He changed me to save my life. He wasn't sure it would work though. My kind are very rare, not everyone can be changed." I let my eyes roam her features, and her pixie like frame before coming back to her topaz eyes, "Wow you're beautiful."

Alice inhaled sharply and I knew she could pick up the pheromones my body was giving off instinctively, "I can't see you at all, I'm completely blank with you here." She sounded both amazed and worried by that.

"Alice." Jasper's voice was guarded, "I can still… read her. She is… very honest about her attraction to you."

"You can't all be considering accepting her…" Rosalie hissed. "What if she…"

"Rose." Edward spoke now, "I don't think she's going to be any more of a danger to us than the wolves as far as secrecy, and I can't read her, but… if she wants to pursue Alice, that is between the two of them. However…" He turned to me now, "If you are honest about not being a danger to us, I believe honesty would be the best course of action. If you would come to our home, speak with our father?"

"If Alice would show me the way, I would be happy to." I looked at her, smiling.

"I can show you the way." She nodded.

"I still don't like this." Rosalie got into the Volvo.

"My truck isn't very new," I pointed at it, "So we'll be there soon as we can."

I walked toward the old pick up with a confident gait, and knew people were watching as Alice followed after me. She seemed to be puzzling something in her mind as we both climbed in and I started it up. I drove in silence a bit, following the flow of traffic until we were out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"So where am I going." I asked.

"Out of town, toward the Calawah River. Our house actually has a good view of it. Just head that way I'll point out the drive way when we get close." Alice said, still with a puzzled look on her face.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

"I can't see anything when I'm around you. My visions are completely gone. That's… scary, and exciting." She shook her head.

"Visions?" I asked.

"I can see the future… well, normally. You are like this huge blank spot though, and the I can't see anything when I'm around you." She frowned, "It's… frustrating, because I'm not used to being so unprepared, but at the same time…"

"You enjoy not knowing everything before it happens for once." I nodded.

"It's not that bad, the future changes all the time with the decisions people make, but that is part of it yes." She sighed, "So me and… Angela?"

"I wasn't expecting it myself. Before today I would have claimed I was straight." I chuckled, "When I laid eyes on you both though… my entire world shifted. I almost blew my cover twice in just a few minutes, after managing to keep my mother and father from realizing it for over six months."

"Oh? How so?" She seemed curious.

"The urge to take you both was practically overwhelming. I had to fight myself not to shift and carry you both off." I laughed and looked over at her, "Truthfully, I'm still tempted."

"Shift… so you are a shape shifter of some kind?" She asked.

"Yes. I would tell you, but I think it'll be more fun to see the look on your face along with your family." I grinned at her.

"Can I… your skin… scales… uh…" she laughed, "I'm usually better at this."

"I can tell. You seem the confident type, but I think a part of that is probably because of your visions." I pointed out.

"Maybe." She admitted, "I'm trying to say, they look smooth, but I'm curious how they feel."

I smiled and pulled my sleeve up before I held my arm out to her, she ran a finger over it before yanking it back. "Wow you're hot! It was like touching a forest fire…"

"Sorry, let me fix that." I easily lowered my temperature down to about seventy. "Go ahead, try again."

She frowned, but did and blinked as she ran first a finger, then her whole hand over my arm. "How…"

"I can control my temperature. It's actually more to do with another ability I have, but the effect is the same. I used it in Phoenix to stay cool. Here, with the rain and cold…" I chuckled.

"That's… wow… so you can drop to as cold, or jump to as hot as you want?" She asked.

"I can get hot enough to steam the rain as it hits my skin, or cold enough to freeze it." I smiled at the awed look on her face.

"Wow." She seemed amazed. "So you do feel temperature then?"

"Not really, not to the point that it would actually hurt me, but I like to be comfortable." I smiled at her.

She nodded, smiling, "I can understand that."

"What about you?" I asked her, not bothering to tell her she was still running her fingers over my scales.

"We're cold to humans, but we don't feel the cold at all, or the heat in the air really, but if we touch someone as hot as you were, it isn't enjoyable." Alice said.

"Guess it's a good thing my temperature is so variable then, because I want to touch you a lot." I smiled at her.

She looked me in the eyes, "It's weird. You smell really good, but it's not making me hungry at all."

"That's probably my pheromones. When we're around our Desired we give them off. They aren't as mind controlling as science fiction and fantasy make them seem…" I chuckled.

"No, but they definitely make you appealing…" She admitted.

"Hopefully, they'll be just as appealing to Angela, but I can already see that being… difficult." I sighed.

"I can't really say I'm sure how I feel about that." Alice admitted.

"I know it's a lot to wrap your mind around. Most people, animals, creatures, choose one mate and mate for life. My kind… we don't always get to choose. Its in our nature. I can promise though, that while I may have more than one Desired, possibly more than two, I will love them all equally, and never love anyone as much as I love them." I sighed, "Making it work would be tricky, especially since Angela is human, but…"

"How does that work?" Alice asked, "Loving a human? Can you change her?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. My kind aren't… social with each other. We don't change others for companionship. We all have our own reason for changing others, and only keep them with us long enough to teach them the basics of what they are; how to hunt, how to use their abilities, about their nature. Eventually though, they always send the newborn out on their own." I sighed.

"So is that why you moved here?" She asked, concerned.

"Not entirely. It's part of it, yes, but most of it was for my mother. She remarried, and he's a professional ball player. She wanted to go on the road with him when he traveled, and didn't think she could with me there to look after." I smiled a bit, "But we got off topic. I was telling you why I wouldn't change Angela even if I were sure it'd work."

"Right." Alice said, frowning again, "If you're… immortal like us, and you won't change her, you'll just… watch her die?"

"Never. I won't change her, but that doesn't mean I can't keep her with me. For our Desired, we can… share a piece of our heart. It sounds corny, but it's actually pretty literal. We place a piece of our heart inside them, beating alongside theirs, and they can share our ageless nature."

Alice looked flabbergasted at that proclamation, "And that doesn't change them?"

"No, not really. It stops their aging, keeps them young and healthy, but they'll still be human. No powers or abilities beyond what they already have." I smiled.

"That sounds… amazing, but… doesn't it hurt you? Cutting a piece of your heart out like that?"

"The pain is bearable, I'm told, I've never done it before. And I'm supposed to heal from it rather quickly. Faster, if I gorge myself on prey." I smiled.

"And what is your prey?" She asked, curious.

"Truthfully, I can eat practically anything. I prefer wild meat, large predators mostly, but I could eat stone or metal if I had to, and digest it just the same." I grinned, "Though the taste wouldn't be quite as sweet."

"You can live off stone and metal?" She sounded shocked.

"You'll see when I shift for your family… in this form, my taste range normal for a human." I chuckles, "My maker, he has lived almost completely in his other form since his Desired was killed in the middle ages. Of course, when he came here, Phoenix didn't exist and their were only native American tribes."

"That's the driveway up ahead, can you see it?" She asked, pointing.

I trained my eyes on the tree line and let them slit more to sharpen my vision even further. "I see it." I turned into the long hidden drive and headed deep into the forest.

"Your eyes just slit completely." She said, "Not the partial way they were…"

"I know, I let them. I have very sharp eyes, but I can focus them by letting them slit completely, and see even more. I try to keep them as human as possible most of the time, though they can slit on their own when I feel something strongly, like when I saw you for the first time." I grinned at her as I stopped the truck and then turned to look at her home.

It was beautiful. Long and rectangular, and painted a faded white. It had to be a hundred years old but it looked modern and maintained, like someone had taken their time to care for it and make it wonderful. I let my sharp eyes run along the building and could see it was reinforced too. Made to protect it from attack if necessary. There were hidden shudders at the windows, and I was betting they were very strong steel.

"It's beautiful." I told her as I climbed out of the truck and watched as her family came out. The kids I recognized from school, but there were two more with them now.

The first was a young blonde man, who looked like he belonged in a soap opera. He was more handsome than any movie star I'd seen, with the same smooth pale skin as the rest, and kind topaz eyes. He had a concerned, but open and welcoming look on his face.

The woman with him was an ingénue right out of the silent movie era with flowing waves of caramel colored hair. She had slender rounded curves, and a heart shaped face with smiling dimples. Her eyes weren't as open as the male's, but she looked at Alice and smiled when she saw the grin on my Desire's face.

The male spoke first, "Welcome," He held his hand out to me, "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. My mate, Esme." He gestured to the woman with him, "And you know my children, Edward and Tanya, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper, and of course Alice."

I smiled, "I'm pleased to meet you, Carlisle. I am Bella Swan." I shook his hand, careful to keep my temperature low so I didn't burn him like I had Alice at first.

"You have worried my children greatly with your sudden appearance and your… interesting declaration of feelings for my daughter." He pointed out, "I hope you can, alleviate some of our worries."

"I apologize, but in my defense, I wasn't exactly expecting to come across another race of non-humans. I didn't even know you existed when I came here." I grinned, "And like I told Alice, my feelings for her are real and immutable. She is my Desired. I will do whatever I must to win her heart."

"I believe you, but I had to be sure. Now I was told you have a suspicion of our nature, but weren't certain?"

"Yes, and a few questions because what I know doesn't fit all the information… or what I thought I knew at least." I shook my head, "Vampires?" I asked bluntly.

"Very good, yes. Though we are not exactly the mythical figures that legend makes us out to be, and my family in particular are… well, vegetarian vampires. We choose not to prey on humans." He looked around at his family, "It is not an easy choice, but it is one my family and I feel we must make."

I smiled, "It is admirable, to deny your nature in order to keep from harming innocent lives."

"Thank you. I'm sure we can learn more about each other, the specifics, in time." Carlisle smiled, "But you wish to reveal your nature to us as well?"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit, "That's one way of putting it… However, I'm firmly in favor of seeing is believing." I grinned at them, "I hope none of you are easily embarrassed." I started to walk away from them a bit as I took off my clothes, folding them and putting them into my truck's cab as I raised my body temperature.

I could see them a little shocked at my blatant disregard for propriety, but I noticed that Alice couldn't keep herself from stealing glances through the steam that was coming off my body from the light rain.

"Is there a reason for this, or are you just an exhibitionist?" Rosalie called out.

"I don't want to tear my clothes. My other form is a touch bigger than my human one." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you are a shape shifter?" Edward said, "Just not a wolf?"

"No, I'm not a wolf." I said as I walked out from behind my door and away from my truck. "You may want to stand back." I offered as I let my senses loose and felt the change coming.

They all moved back a bit, even Rosalie who looked disgusted that I was naked. To me it didn't matter, not anymore, though I'm sure I would have been mortified to stand naked in front of so many people before my change. In a moment though, it didn't matter because my dragon form exploded from my body.

I was looking down at them all, their faces awed by the sight of me. Rosalie had somehow managed to pale even farther when she realized what I'd become. Edward had moved in front of Tanya instinctively, but they both had awed and amazed looks on their face. Jasper was looking at me open mouthed, his eyes wide. Emmett was smiling like a kid in a candy story for some reason, and I was almost sure he wanted to fight me just to say he'd fought a dragon. Carlisle and Esme were both staring at my wings, and running their eyes over my sparkling iridescent scales.

It was when I saw Alice's face though, that I truly felt powerful. She had an awed, happy look on her face. She was walking slowly toward me while the others were paralyzed where they stood. Soon she was within arm's reach of me and I quickly lowered my temperature as she pressed her flat palm to my foreleg, running her hand over the smooth and diamond hard scales.

"You're beautiful." She whispered.

* * *

I'd spent as much time as I could at the Cullens', getting to know Alice and her family, and they invited me back whenever I could. For now though, I was back home and watching my dad's attempt at making dinner. I'd already decided if I wanted anything pleasing to eat while I was in the house, meals were going to need to be my responsibility.

"Dad, why don't I start doing the shopping and cooking dinner from now on." I offered gently.

"Uh… yea…" He sighed, "I guess this isn't… exactly…" He looked at his failed attempt at spaghetti.

"It's ok Dad." I said, careful not to call him Charlie, "I'll… salvage what I can." He nodded and walked into the living room to watch TV.

I sighed as I looked at the dinner and went to work fixing it. If I'd made it home before him I could have attempted to make something edible without this happening, but visiting the Cullens had hampered that. Still, the attempt wasn't bad, he'd just undercooked the noodles, and over cooked the sauce. The sauce was a lost cause, but I could save the noodles. I looked through the cabinets and refrigerator, pulling out the butter, garlic, a half empty bag of mozzarella cheese, some oregano and a thing of basil.

"Would be better with the meat sauce, but this'll be good for a quick meal." I muttered to myself.

Once I'd made two plates, using the things I'd pulled out to top the noodles instead of the sauce, I called Charlie back in and sat down at the table. He smiled as he looked at the plate, before frowning as he realized it wasn't topped with the sauce he'd tried to make. He sat down and took a deep breath to smell it.

"I messed up the sauce?" He asked.

"A little too overdone to save, but the noodles were okay." I told him, "I used what I could find to make a poor man's Alfredo sauce."

He tried it and smiled, "It's good, and I'm sorry about…" He gestured in the general direction of the stove.

"It's alright Dad, you don't have to worry." I told him.

"Right." He nodded and dropped it, "So how was your first day?"

"Rather good, actually." I smiled, "I made a couple friends, in fact. I'm thinking of going up to Port Angeles with Alice Cullen and Angela Weber this weekend if I can talk them both into it."

"In the truck?" He asked, frowning.

"Not unless we have to. I was hoping Alice would be able to take either her brother's Volvo, or one of the family cars." I provided.

"Ah." He nodded, "So what's with the trip to Port Angeles so soon?"

"I love you Dad, but if you're not into fishing, hiking, and camping, there isn't really a lot to do in Forks. I want to see what's available in Port Angeles, and I want to check out a book store. I remember the library here, and the one at school isn't much better." I smiled at him as he blushed.

"Yea, I can see that." He admitted, "Look Bella, I know… well… what I mean is…"

"Dad, it's ok." I smiled at him.

"Yea." He said, and we ate in silence for a while.

"You said you got the truck from your friend Billy Black, and that his son had worked on it?" I asked after a while.

"Yea. He's a good kid, only fifteen, but he's good at working on vehicles, and responsible enough to drive Billy around if he needs to." Here he smiled, "Though I can't say I've ever actually seen him drive."

I smiled at that, "Just wanted to know who to see if I need to have it worked on." I didn't feel the need to tell him about wanting a faster mode of transportation till I had a way to get it.

"Yea, Jacob would like seeing you again I bet. You and he used to be good friends when you were little." He nodded.

I wondered if he was contemplating match making, but decided not to worry about it. If I could handle the attentions of the guys at school, I could avoid the matchmaking of a well meaning father and a fifteen year old family friend. Still, I was going to have to tell him I was interested in girls at some point. Or at least that I was interested in Alice and Angela. Or maybe just one, and have the other play 'best friend', for the public. The two girls thing seemed easier to sell than the three-way relationship, especially considering I hadn't even managed to arrange said relationship yet.

I'd managed to make headway with Alice today, much to Rosalie's displeasure, but Angela would be harder to woo. Especially considering I wanted to make headway with her before I tried to explain the supernatural parts of it. I mean, telling a girl in high school you were an immortal dragon, and that she was one of two of your current Desired wasn't exactly first date material, and I hadn't even managed to ask her for a first date yet.

"Bella?" I looked up at my dad as he spoke.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something, what did you want Dad?" I knew he hadn't said anything, but I'd obviously let myself get lost in thought.

"Just wondering what you were thinking so hard about. Couldn't be Jacob, you haven't seen him in years…" He asked.

I smiled, "Just thinking about trying to convince Alice and Angela to take that trip to Port Angeles." I told him, "I'm pretty sure Alice will be up for it, but Angela may have something else to do."

"Well, if it isn't this weekend, you can always plan it for another." He provided.

"That's true." I admitted, "I think I'm gonna head up and work on my homework, and check my e-mail."

"Alright Bella, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." He smiled at me as I put my dishes away and headed up the stairs.

"Night Dad."

Charlie had gone back to watching TV when I got to my bedroom. I started my computer and set it connecting while I got ready for bed. I probably wouldn't sleep for hours yet, but it was part of keeping my nature hidden from Charlie. The computer had finished booting up and the modem had connected as I dressed in my pajamas, then settled at the desk to check my e-mail and do my homework. I laughed because I had two messages from my mother. The first was sent before I ever got here, asking about my flight, the weather, and a blouse that was at the cleaners that my mother had obviously forgotten. The second was shorter, but sent just eight hours after the first. It was asking why I hadn't e-mailed her yet.

I laughed as I wrote back to her, reminding her about the blouse, and telling her I was doing fine; that I had even made a few quick friends. I told her about my truck, and that I missed her. I also told her I wouldn't be checking my e-mail every five minutes, so she'd have to learn patience. After that, I started on the homework from my first day. It wasn't a lot, but I figured it was better to get it out of the way than worry about it later.

I was halfway through my trig work, which I'm sure the teacher had added to because I refused to make a show of myself, when I smelled and heard her coming. I chose to keep working and just wait for her, but it was only a heartbeat later that she was at my window.

I smiled as I turned to face her, "You guys are fast… maybe even faster than me on the ground."

She smiled as she walked around my room, "I wanted to see you again, talk about… things."

"I hoped you would, but I expected it at school." I gestured to the bed, "Have a seat…"

She smiled, "Not really necessary, but thank you." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not necessary?" I asked, arching my eyebrow as I let my eyes run over her again.

"We can literally be perfectly still, unmoving, if we desire. We don't have to fidget and move the way humans and living creatures do." She said, "I'm just as comfortable standing on one leg, as I would be relaxing on a couch."

I smiled at that, "Interesting, but you are living." I pointed out, "At least, you don't smell dead. Death has a very… distinct odor. Even the fresh dead smell of it. You don't have it. You may not be… human, but you are alive."

She looked shocked at that, "You'll have to talk that over with Carlisle at some point."

"I'd be glad to." I smiled, "He wants to take blood samples too, see how I differ from vampires."

"He's always been fascinated by our nature." She smiled, "About understanding us."

I smiled at her, "I can understand his curiosity. What about you?"

"I'm amazed that dragons exist," She laughed, "Rose spent hours trying to talk me out of coming here."

"She doesn't like me." I guessed.

"She's… worried. She cares a lot about our family, and you've already admitted you plan to woo not only me, but a human as well. She's afraid that you may reveal us some how, put us in danger."

"I'd be in just as much danger though." I pointed out.

"And she worried that you'll end up… hurting me. Vampires don't normally have multiple mates. None of us are sure how this would work."

I nodded, "Yet you're here because you want to try." I provided.

"I will admit I feel drawn to you… but my lack of visions scares me. I've never been able to see myself with a mate, though, and since I can't see you…"

"It's possible we were always meant to… meet." I smiled at that.

"It's possible." She admitted.

"Can you try to see Angela?" I asked, curious.

"Not around you. My visions are completely gone when I'm near you." She said, and I remembered her saying that earlier.

"Hmm…" I smiled at her, "Is there anything else you've not been able to see?"

"Well, the wolves on the reservation. I can't see them." She frowned.

"Maybe it's because we're not vampires, or… capable of being vampires anymore. You were human once, so you can still see them, and you're a vampire now, so you can see them, but dragons and wolves are different…" I guessed.

"Maybe," She shrugged, "But I came to get to know you better."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." I promised her, "I'll even take you flying if you want."

Her eyes lit up at that, "Maybe later… For now, tell me about your family."

I smiled and we started talking about family. It wasn't making out on my bed, but it was a start. As we talked I asked about her history, learning she couldn't remember her mortal life, and that it was only her visions that had let her find her 'brother' Jasper, and guide them both to Carlisle. In return I told her about Renee and Charlie, about my mother's new husband Phil. I told her about the huge green who'd changed me, and what I knew of him. Eventually though, I decided it was time I got some sleep. I didn't need as much as a dragon, as I had as a human, but an hour or two a night was preferred, though I could go without if I had to.

"I'll leave you then…" She said.

I smiled at her, "You are more than welcome to stay, I only need a couple hours a night." I moved toward the bed, we'd turned the lights out hours ago when we heard Charlie heading to bed and had been speaking in whispers.

"It's ok, I'll… see you at school tomorrow." She smiled at me.

I nodded, "I want to try and make friends with Angela, ease her into things. How would you feel about a trip to Port Angeles this weekend if she can make it?"

She smiled, "A date?"

"Probably not, but I'll be working on it." I admitted.

"Hmm… I would enjoy it, I believe." She took my hand, kissing it and I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice." I squeezed her hand holding mine, "And this will work… I don't know how, but I'm sure that I would not Desire you both if it couldn't be worked out."

"Sleep well, Bella." She turned and walked to my window, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next day at school was very similar to the first. Eric and Mike had both started vying for my attention, which I'd expected, but this also had the effect of making enemies of Jessica, and a girl named Lauren Mallory. Not that they made it clear, but the backbiting and gossip behind my back at lunch clued me in. I figured out quick that it was because I'd taken attention away from Lauren, and Mike liking me meant that he didn't like Jessica who had a crush on him. Jealousy at it's best.

I spent the day attempting to get to know Angela better, trying to become her friend. We didn't share any class except Biology II, but I was able to find her before classes in the morning, and I sat with her at lunch. I pretended to ignore the two gossips. I even invited Angela to go to Port Angeles with me, but she said she had to baby sit her brothers on the weekend. We made plans to do it the week after though. I'd spring Alice on her later.

And that was my life for the next week. I deftly avoided the attentions of Mike and Eric, not an easy task, but since I had no interest in them it was the best I could do for now. I little by little, worked my way into Angela's life. I learned about her younger brothers, twins who she absolutely loved even though they drove her crazy. I learned about her father the Lutheran Minister, a man who was a firm believe in what he preached and tried to instill his values in his family. I even learned about her mother, a proper minister's wife.

At one point, plans for a trip to La Push and First Beach started floating around the circle of human friends I'd made, but with the weather the way it was no one was sure when it would actually happen. I was actually looking forward to it. I was curious if I could meet the so called werewolves, and what they would make of me.

All this didn't mean I had ignored Alice. She was one of my Desired and I of course would treat her as such. After I would get home, I would park my truck, then run to the Cullens'. I would spend most of my afternoons there, and Alice would spend her evenings in my room. We were still talking and getting to know each other, but we were growing closer quickly. I was even starting to get along with most of her family.

Edward and I got along well in Biology, and he was impressed with my ability to match him in class, despite his advantage of having been through it all before. Jasper was curious about me, but I think that was more in concern for Alice. Once he was sure of my feelings though, he acted as a perfect gentlemen. Carlisle and I even discussed the differences in my nature to that of a vampire, and both in relation to humans. Emmett was a big teddy bear, instead of the grizzly he preferred hunting. He and I got along well, especially after I proved my strength and beat him arm wrestling. Esme was just happy I was making Alice happy, and kept inviting me to dinner. I think she wanted a chance to try a couple decades worth of recipes. Tanya was right behind Edward with her approval of me, and she loved that her mate couldn't read me, because it frustrated him sometimes and she found that amusing. Rosalie on the other hand still kept me well at arm's length, as if I was intruding on her family.

It was Tuesday of my second week in Forks that things changed for me. I'd picked Angela up at her house, because of the snow, and we'd just parked. We were standing next to my truck talking for a moment. I noticed the Cullens by Edward's Volvo, and winked at Alice when Angela wasn't looking. It was as we were laughing and enjoying a memory of something that had happened in the cafeteria when disaster struck.

I heard it before I saw it. A squeal of tires and a honking horn. I turned and my eyes slit in an instant, adrenaline flashing through my system because of what I saw. A black van had just come around the corner too fast and lost control on the ice. It was spinning and its path was going to slam it right into my truck. Right where Angela and I were standing. For me everything was moving in slow motion, my eyes tracked what was happening even as I started to move.

I had grabbed Angela and spun us as I put her between myself and the truck, dragging us both to the ground. As we reached the ground, Alice reached us, shocking Angela even more than my sudden movements. The truck had hit where we were, but I'd managed to get us out of the way, unfortunately it was still spinning and was curling around my truck and was going to hit Angela's legs. A quick decision, and trusting Alice to act as well, I spun Angela toward her and braced myself against the frame of my truck, placing a hand up to stop the van. I felt the van's fender crumble under my hand, stopping it, then I looked to Alice and she and Angela rolled practically under my truck while I moved into the gap between and pulled the van into position to conceal what had happened.

"Thank you Alice." I told her, then turned to Angela, "Angela, are you alright?"

"You stopped the van…" She whispered, awed, "And you just appeared out of nowhere, and you both…. Bella, your eyes…"

I nearly cursed as I realized my eyes must still be cat-like, I nodded at her and smiled, "I promise I'll explain everything, Angela… but you can't tell anyone." I whispered to her urgently as I heard the chaos outside our little cocoon starting to solidify into the order that meant we were about to be interrupted, "Now, are you alright? Were you hurt at all?"

"I hit my head." She said, and I thought she sounded a little hopeful.

I smiled at her, closing my eyes momentarily and opening them again when I knew they were back to normal, "Ok, I'll ride with you in the ambulance; we're going to have to go in, get checked out. I promise, I will explain." I looked at Alice, asking her with my eyes if she was ok with this.

She smiled at me, nodding her acceptance. I looked back at Angela and could see she was a little frightened, but her eyes were amazed too. I just hoped it all worked out, but there was nothing else I could have done.

"You saved my life, you weren't in any danger were you, but you both saved my life…" she was speaking quick now, her eyes had suddenly widened.

"Calm down… it's ok…" I told her, "I promise to explain everything…" I whispered just as they started to move the van away.

She nodded, then winced and brought a hand to her head. I silently prayed she would be able to handle the explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still own nothing. Sorry this chapter has taken so long... and sorry all my others are as well. The first two scenes came out easy for me, it was the third that took the time. I hope you like them though, and please leave a review. For now, Read on.**

* * *

It took them time to move the van far enough to bring stretchers in. Alice and I both managed to avoid ours, but I ensured they got Angela on one. I was almost certain she was fine, but she'd hit her head and I wanted to be safe. I scanned the crowd quickly as they placed a neck brace on her before settling her on the stretcher. I cursed as I saw Charlie arrive just as we were heading toward the Ambulance.

"BELLA!" He called, when he saw me getting in the ambulance.

"I'm fine." I told him quickly, "They just want to check to be sure, and I'm riding in with Angela."

I don't know if that alleviated his fears or not, but I climbed into the back with Angela on the stretcher and an EMT, while Alice settled in the front passenger seat. I had to fight to keep from holding her hand, so I was happy when she took mine on her own. I'm not sure if it meant the same to her, but it made me feel better to comfort her anyway I could. As I looked out the back of the ambulance, I saw Charlie talking with one of the other EMTs.

Off to his left, however, was Alice's family. Rosalie looked furious, like all of her worse fears had just been confirmed and she hated it. Edward and Tanya seemed resigned, but worried. Emmett's eyes were laughing and he was shaking his head. Jasper just had a rueful smile on his face. None of them though seemed concerned.

Naturally, Charlie escorted the Ambulance all the way to the hospital. I felt worried the whole time, not for myself, but because I didn't know how Angela was going to handle things. When we finally arrived, I walked alongside Angela into the emergency room, while Alice disappeared to find Carlisle.

The ER was a long room, with the beds separated by curtains. When we made it to one of the partitions, a nurse put a pressure cuff on Angela's arms, and a thermometer under her tongue, then turned to me. She quickly changed her mind on the receiving end of my glare and I started to pull the curtain closed just as there was another flurry of activity and Tyler Crowley was wheeled into the room.

My first instinct was to fly across the room and eviscerate the boy for endangering Angela. Only the fact that he was hurt worse than she was and the human in me knowing it was an accident kept me from it. He had bloodstained bandages wrapped around his head, and a few more taped on his neck, and arms. His eyes however, were locked on me, and wide with concern and fear.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" He said, rushed.

I had to stop myself from growling at him, and forcibly keep my eyes from turning to slits, but when my voice came out it was only a little strained, "I'm not the one you need to apologize too." I pointed at the bed where Angela was, "She's the one that was hurt because you were being stupid!" I yanked the curtain closed before I said something I'd regret and turned back to Angela sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're angry…" She said.

I had to take a few breaths to calm down, and I whispered so we wouldn't be overheard, "Very, but it ties into what I have to explain, and I can't do it here. Too much chance we'll be overheard."

"Oh… is it because of me?" She frowned.

"Because you were hurt… because you were in danger." I admitted, "Angela, you really can't tell anyone what happened, it would put not only me, but Charlie, my dad, and the Cullens in danger."

"No one would believe me." She whispered, then looked around, before looking back at me, "But I promise to wait at least until you explain everything."

That was probably the best I could hope for, for now. So I waited with her a few more minutes before they wheeled her to X-ray, and then back. She told me they hadn't found anything wrong and I was relieved. We sat there, in a strangely comfortable silence as we waited for a doctor to come see us. I smiled as I finally scented Alice and Carlisle coming toward us.

"We'll be able to get out of here soon." I told her as Alice came into the curtained area.

"Oh shoot. I was hoping you'd let me surprise her." Alice smiled, "Angela," she gestured as Carlisle came in, "You know my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Miss Weber." Carlisle smiled at her, then turned to me, "Bella, it's good to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Dr. Cullen." I nodded at him.

"Sir." Angela looked at him.

He walked to the light board over the bed and turned it on with a casual movement, examining the X-Ray, then turned back to us, "Your X-ray looks fine, does your head hurt at all?"

"A little, but I did hit it when…" She looked around a moment worried.

"Bella and my daughter acted to protect you, I know." He said, and frowned a bit, "It's probably just a bump, but…" he gently probed her skull with his fingertips, and we all noticed her wince a bit, "Yes, most likely it's just a bruise, so you can go home, but come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight."

"Yes sir." She said easily.

He nodded, "Both your fathers are in the waiting room, as is most of the school." He chuckled, "Seems they want to wish everyone well."

I sighed, and shook my head. "You can't go to your house," I told Angela, "You need quiet, and rest. A pair of hyper eight year old twins is not the way to get it."

"You remembered my brothers?" She asked, a funny look on her face.

"I'll ask our dads if you can stay with us. The house will be quiet, and it'll give me a chance to give you that explanation." I told her.

"I'll meet you there." Alice said after looking at Carlisle, who nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here. No offense Dr. Cullen, but I've always hated hospitals." I smiled at him.

"Please, Bella, call me Carlisle, and no offense taken. Most people have some distaste for them. I'll walk you three out."

* * *

It had taken a plea from Angela, assurances by my father, a suggestion from Carlisle, and a promise from me that I would see to it she was tended to before her father and mother, who had both showed up with the twins, would let me take Angela to my home instead of theirs. In the end though, it had been agreed that she would be easier to care for at my house where I could help her, than at hers where her mother would have to tend her and both the twins. Her father agreed to pick her up later that night, when he finished at the church.

That's how I found myself sitting at my desk watching her as she lay on my bed after Charlie had driven us home. We hadn't started talking yet. I wanted to wait for Alice, and we were comfortable with the silence. She had taken out her books and was reading while we waited, while I had picked up a sketch pad my mother had bought me that I never thought I'd use. I was halfway through a drawing of Angela before I realized what I was doing and just sat their staring at it.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Hm?" I looked up, "Oh, yea… I just didn't realize I knew how to draw."

That confused her, I know, "You didn't…"

I smiled laughing a bit, "I used to be just like you, it's only been six months that I became able to do the things you saw. I'm still getting used to all my new abilities, and sometimes it's the little things that will surprise me."

"So drawing?" She asked.

I smiled, "My hand eye coordination, memory, dexterity, attention to detail, all the abilities it takes to recreate an image on paper, have been amplified. I'd never done it before, but I guess…" I showed her the half finished drawing.

"Is that me?" She asked, blushing.

"Yea.." I said, and looked at it again, it was of the first time I'd seen her. There were shadows in the background, and her hair was loose and flowing around her head. I'd stopped partway through drawing her upper body above the table, so her left side was there, but the right was still just sketch lines.

"Are you going to finish it?" She asked.

I nodded and started to draw again, smiling as I saw the picture take form. It looked just like I remembered her from when I first felt my Desire. Her hair was loose, and though it was in the grayscale of pencil lines, I'd shaded it so her highlights were prominent. She was unbelievably beautiful to me, and it showed in the picture. I smiled as I handed it to her.

"Wow…" She stared at it, "That's me?"

I nodded, "The way you looked when I first saw you…" I decided to push on, "When I fell in love with you."

She looked up at that, her eyes wide. I'm not sure she knew what she was going to say, or what I would have said next because before either of us could decide, I felt Alice coming and turned to the window just as she appeared. Her sudden appearance started Angela, but just made me smile.

"I haven't missed anything, have I?" She asked.

"Not really," I told her, "Just me telling her I'm in love with her. Oh, and I found out I can draw pretty well now." I gestured to the picture Angela was still holding.

Alice let out a bell like laugh as she went and sat on the edge of the bed, "I think you may have pushed a little too quickly for her."

"In… love with me?" Angela finally asked.

"Hopelessly, irrevocably, completely." I told her, then sighed, "But there's a little more to it than that.

"I think we aught to start at the beginning, Bella, and build up to that." Alice said, "She's looking a little… panicky."

I smiled at Alice and then at Angela, "She's right, we should start at the beginning. I promised we'd explain everything."

Alice giggled, "Much to my sister's displeasure."

I sighed, "Rose is upset then?"

"Very, but I've already made my choice." She smiled at me.

I could see Angela frowning now as we both turned back to her, "Another part of the explanation," I told her.

"Oh… Okay…" She seemed more confused than panicky now.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked Angela.

"You said… you've only been…" She searched for a word, "Able to do things like that for six months?"

I nodded, "I was in an accident, and was found by someone. I was more than likely going to die, but the person who found me wasn't human. He was a member of an immortal race that reproduces by changing humans. He changed me to try and save my life."

"So you and Alice are…" She started, "What?"

"Different." I provided while Alice smiled.

"Neither of us is human, but we're not the same either." Alice smiled at her, "My family are… vampires."

Angela's eyes widened in fear for a moment, and she started to look around the room, "Va… vam…vampires…"

"Calm down Angela…" I moved across the room and sat next to her, taking her hand, "Calm down, you're not in any danger…"

"She's…" She started, her eyes still wide, and I could tell that Alice was a bit hurt by the response.

I turned Angela to look into my eyes, letting them slit completely to shock her and gain her full attention, "Angela, Alice is a vampire, but she isn't going to hurt you. She and her family choose to hunt animals instead of humans, and she acted today, in order to save your life even though it meant risking her secret."

She slowly started to calm down, then looked at Alice and saw the hurt look on her face before her own eyes showed shame and pain, "Alice… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that."

Alice smiled weakly, "It's ok Angela, I guess it is a lot to take in."

I breathed a sigh of relief before moving back again, "Her family works very hard to resist the temptation of human blood, Carlisle is so controlled that he is actually a doctor, dedicating his life to helping others."

Angela nodded, "So, you can go out in the daylight?" She asked.

Alice giggled and I smiled amused as Alice spoke, "A lot of the myths are just that, myths." She said.

"So… what's true?" Angela asked, looking between us.

"We do drink blood, and we are immortal, unless we're killed. We are faster and stronger than humans, obviously, and we do have better senses. Crosses and holy water don't do anything to us, and we have reflections, garlic smells bad, but that's it. Wooden stakes…" She laughed, and held her arm out to Angela, "My skin is as hard as diamonds. Vampires, real ones, have actually been compared to living stone."

I watched as Angela touched Alice's arm, feeling how hard and cold it was, her eyes wide again. Part of me wished she was touching me like that, but I knew it wasn't romantic as well. Not yet, she was still in a mild state of shock over all of this. Suddenly something came to mind and she turned to face me again.

"But that doesn't explain what you are…" She said.

"No it doesn't, and it's only the tip of the iceberg with Alice." I said, and smiled weakly.

I took a minute to gather my thoughts before I started, "I'm a shape shifter, like a werewolf, but not a wolf. I can look human," I gestured to myself, "but I also have another form. A dragon."

Her eyes widened again and she looked at me. I wasn't sure if she believed me or not, but she wasn't freaking out as much as she had with Alice. Maybe it was because she'd already had the one freak out, and realized we weren't going to hurt her. Maybe she remembered me saying I was in love with her. Whatever it was, she was slowly letting the thought of it sink in before she finally spoke.

"A dragon?" She asked, "A real live, flying, fire breathing, dragon?"

"She's beautiful," Alice said, "She has these gorgeous crystal scales that throw off the slightest bit of light like diamonds, and amazing gauze like wings that flow and shimmer like a rainbow." She was gushing, and I couldn't help but smile that she was so enamored with my dragon form.

"And yes, I can fly, and yes, I can breathe fire, though I have to be in my dragon form to fly." I raised my temperature and blew a small tongue of flame out from between my lips, "The fire though, I can do in either form, though it's stronger as a dragon. With practice, I can also breathe ice, acid, lightning, and poison mist, but only as a dragon."

Both of them seemed surprised when I revealed the natural breath abilities of my race, and that I could access fire at least as a human. Alice hadn't asked much about my nature yet, beyond my Desire, and while it was taken for granted that I could breath fire, no one had asked much about the mechanics of it. It was unlikely the other abilities had even been considered.

"How…" Angela seemed flabbergasted.

"How is that possible?" Alice asked.

"It's actually all natural for my other form. I don't know the mechanics, but it's just a matter of the proper… actions? Breathing fire isn't the same as breathing ice, for example. I have to lower my temperature to breath ice, and raise it for fire. I can do both pretty easily. I haven't figured out how to manage the others yet." I told them.

Alice smiled, "So that's why you can change your temperature so easily."

"Exactly." I told her, before turning back to Angela.

"Wow…" Angela said, her eyes wide, "I don't know what to think about all this."

"There is more…" I told her.

"Like why you said your anger had to do with the explanation? And you being in love with me?" She asked, frowning again and nervous.

"And me." Alice told her.

Angela looked at her, and I'm not sure if she was jealous, hurt, or just confused but I know I saw all three flash across her face, "But how…"

"Dragons aren't the same as humans, or even vampires. We have instincts and emotions that other's just can't comprehend. One of those is The Desire. It's not something a dragon can control, and I'm not sure we would even if we could. It's what I'm talking about when I say I'm in love with you, and with Alice."

"Desire?" Angela asked, her voice confused and a frown on her face.

"A dragon's Desire is, literally, love at first sight. When we first see our Desired, something in our heart, our mind, our soul, whatever word you want to use for it, shifts. It's an almost uncontrollable need for them. The Green who changed me says it is like finding the missing pieces of yourself, that you aren't whole until you have found all your desired and have brought them to you." I sighed and shook my head.

"So, we're both… desired." Angela asked.

"Very much so. I will go my eternity, loving you both. Equally, but irresistibly." I smiled, "It's why I couldn't do anything but save you when I saw that van coming. Oh, sure, I wouldn't have let anyone die if I could save them, but with you it wouldn't have mattered if I were right next to you, or a mile away. I'd literally stop heaven and earth to keep you or Alice safe, even if it cost me my own immortal existence." I looked her straight in the eyes as I spoke, trying to convey the sincerity and strength of my emotions in my voice, and I knew my pheromones were filling the room because I could see Alice's eyes glitter slightly as she listened, and smell her attraction.

Angela, I could smell that she was attracted, but it wasn't as strong, and her face kept flitting with other emotions as well. It was like she wasn't sure what she wanted. There were equal parts fear, confusion, and uncertainty in her scent, mixing with the desire. I was worried that it'd be too much for her, but I assumed it would be the supernatural parts that caused this.

"I'm not sure I can handle this right now…" She said.

I had to fight to keep the pain off my face. I knew, as a human at least, that dealing with things like this weren't easy. It hadn't even been easy for Alice, and she was a vampire, she understood the concept of being drawn to a mate, even if it wasn't the way it normally happened for her. Still, it hurt that my Desired didn't return my feelings. I had expected it, of course, but I was breaking inside as I spoke, but I did it anyway.

"That's ok. I didn't expect you to fall in love with me immediately. I would be shocked if you had." I left out that I would have also been amazingly happy, "I'm willing to take it slow. Just friends for now."

Angela nodded, but she still looked scared. It was going to take a lot of work to convince her to give us a chance I was sure. As we talked the rest of the afternoon away, I was also sure that I would do whatever it took to make it happen.

* * *

The next week at school was torture. Angela and Alice were neatly ignored, despite the first's more severe injury and the latter's part being equal to mine. I on the other hand, had become an instant celebrity, and seemed to gain yet another unwanted admirer. Tyler Crowley seemed intent on making up for the accident, and thought the best way to do that was to chase after me. I also had to contend with the new aspect of Mike and Eric being very unfriendly to him, even more so than they were to each other now that it was clear another person had thrown their hat into the so called ring.

I was glad of one thing at least. No one had seen Alice blur across the parking lot to help me save Angela. No one seemed concerned about her at all, as if she were a footnote to things. Part of me hated that she was so easily relegated to obscurity, or at least only considered in the same abstract that the Cullens always were. They were outsiders, strange, and always sticking to their group.

Another factor was Angela. She was still nice, still a friend, but she was standoffish. It was like she was trying to be there, and not be at the same time. In front of everyone else, she was fine. But the brief moments when we alone, or when she'd see Alice look over to her or at me she's freeze momentarily. Edward said that our secrets were not in any danger, but I refused to let him tell me more when he started to, and Alice respected my choice on that, choosing to stay in the dark to her thoughts as well.

It was reaching a point though, where I'd have to make a stand on certain things. My admirers were starting to get bolder. Mike was brave enough in biology to lean against the desk Edward and I shared, and try to 'chat me up'. I was polite, but did my best not to give him any incentive. It was getting harder and harder to push him away politely however. Afterwards, I had to spend the entire time listening to Edward's whispered commentary on his thoughts. I think doing it to annoy me amused him as much as his being unable to read mine frustrated him.

The ice and snow washed away after the day of the accident, and that meant the beach trip could happen soon if the heavy rain would stop. I was looking forward to it for a few reasons. The first was a chance to meet the wolves. The second was I wanted to go find Jacob Black and talk to him about upgrading my junk truck into something useful. I was hoping to find a junked car that I could learn how to put together. I wasn't a major fanatic when it came to vehicles, and I doubted I ever would be, but since my change I could never get enough of speed. My truck, however, just didn't have it.

According to Alice, however, the weather was going to stay rainy till the end of the first week in March, so unless I could get down to the reservation for some reason before that, I would have to wait. I probably could have managed it, but it was less suspicious to Charlie if I just waited. Still, when the first day of March came it brought with it an unexpected complication and unwanted news.

Jessica called that afternoon to ask me permission to invite Mike to the girl's choice spring dance in two weeks. I told her to go ahead, that I had no intention of asking him.

"Are you sure you don't mind… you're really not going to ask him?" Jessica's voice persisted over the phone.

"No Jess. I don't plan to ask Mike, Eric, and especially not Tyler, so you can inform anyone else who wants to know of those facts. I'm not even certain if I plan to go yet or not." I told her, not certain how the dance would fair if I showed up with either of my Desired, let alone both.

"It will be really fun." She sounded halfhearted at best, enjoying my popularity more than my company.

"Then YOU have fun, with Mike. I promise, there is no chance of me asking him. He's not my type at all." I told her firmly.

"Just what is your type Bella?" She asked, looking for gossip.

I just laughed, "If I do go to the dance, you'll see." I promised her.

The next day was the hardest for me yet. Jess was upset in trig, and Spanish. I was betting Mike had turned her down, and when she sat as far away from him in lunch as she could, I was certain of it. As we all settled in I sat close to Angela as usual, trying to get back to the easy comfort from before, but I could sense Mike, Tyler and Eric all waiting for a chance to get me alone. I decided I'd have to put an end to the attentions quickly.

"Edward." I pitched my voice at an octave only I and the vampires could hear, letting Angela know I was talking to them and she easily covered for me. I was glad that even though she was still indecisive that she cared enough to do that much.

"Yes Bella?" He answered, and I could tell he was amused.

"Are Mike, Eric, and Tyler trying to get me to ask them to the dance?" I made it clear I was strained by their persistence in chasing me.

"Yes." His voice came back, still amused even though it was too low for anyone else to hear, "Newton turned down Jessica because he wants you to ask him, and the other two have similar plans."

I nodded, "Alice." My voice was pensive, "How would you enjoy making a spectacle?"

I heard her bell like laughter across the lunchroom, then softer her reply "I am ready to announce our relationship, if you want."

I nodded, then spoke to Angela at a whisper next to me, "Angela?"

"Yes?" She looked at me, and I could see a touch of worry in her eyes, but I could also scent a touch of her attraction. I had already figured out that her mind was warring with her emotions. I smiled to try and relax her.

"Mike, Tyler, and Eric all plan to ambush me to try and get me to ask them to the dance. You know I don't want that, and I don't think you're ready to go with me yet. I wanted to let you know I was planning to make a show of asking Alice." I told her softly.

"Oh." I could see her biting her lip out of the corner of my eye as I turned my head and looked over to the Cullen table.

"I'd love to take you both." I whispered to her as I turned back, "But I don't want to push you…" I smiled at her.

She nodded. "I'm going to ask Ben Cheney." She whispered back, "Before I met you… before… I liked him… like him. I want…"

It hurt, but I knew she had to work it out on her own. I nodded at her, and wished her luck, then turned back into the conversation at the table. I laughed at a joke Eric told, and listened to a conversation between Jess and Lauren. Then I smiled, as I got a few peoples attention.

"Well, I was planning to do this later, but from the looks of things I aught to now. If you all would excuse me, I'm going to go get a date to the dance." I smiled at everyone and got up from the table, walking straight toward the Cullens.

I listened behind me as I nearly strutted across the room. It was so much fun watching them pretend to act nonchalant while we all listened into the gossip from my table.

"Is she going to ask Jasper? I thought she said she liked dark hair?" Jessica said.

"She can't be thinking about poaching Emmet." Lauren. "He'd never give up Rosalie, not for someone like Bella."

"You're both way off." Angela, and I could tell she was laughing on the inside, though it hurt she planned to ask Ben.

I didn't have much time to think about it though as I made it to the Cullen's table. Alice was sitting at the end, cornered to everyone else, and I gently tapped her on the shoulder. I nearly laughed at the false look of surprise on her face as she turned around. I spoke clearly, not loud, but enough so that the suddenly silent lunchroom could over hear.

"Alice, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the girl's choice dance with me?" I couldn't keep the smirk off my face, glad that my back was to everyone but them.

"OH MY GOD!" Jessica's voice.

"I don't believe it." Mike.

"No way!" Eric and Tyler both.

"She's a dyke." Lauren.

Alice almost broke character at that, I could see her eyes cut to the bitter voice, but she kept her voice calm as she looked into mine. "I'd love to." She stood up and I took her hand. I waved over at my table as we strolled out of the lunchroom.

Once we were out of hearing distance to the humans, we both broke into laughing fits. We both heard the eruption in the lunchroom, the cacophony of dozens of voices talking over each other about what had just happened. I knew we'd be the discussion of the next few weeks easy.

"I bet no one could have seen that coming." I laughed as we held hands and leaned against a wall.

"It was fun." She giggled, "And now I get to dress you up for the dance. We can go shopping in Seattle."

I smiled at her, "It sounds fun." I told her, more for her benefit than mine. I sighed though, "I need to call Charlie."

She nodded and we walked toward my biology classroom as she handed me her phone. I dialed the station, knowing that'd be the best way to get him, and sure enough he answered on the third ring.

"Forks Police, Chief Swan speaking." His voice was professional.

"Dad, it's Bella." I said, and he was off before I could get anything else out of my mouth.

"Bella? What's wrong? Why aren't you at school? What do I need to do?"

"Relax Dad." I told him before he could hand the phone off and have my needs relayed over a radio to him as he drove toward me, "I am at School, I'm using Alice Cullen's phone to call you because I wanted to tell you something before you hear it from someone else."

"Oh…" He sounded puzzled, "What is it, and why would I hear it from someone?"

I took a breath, "Ok dad, you remember I told you none of the boys at school interested me?"

"Yea…" I could hear the frown in his voice.

"There was a reason for that, and I probably should have told you this before I went and did something, but I was a little overwhelmed with them trying to charm me so I decided to act on the spur of the moment. I'm going to the spring dance in two weeks with Alice. I like girls dad. And you'll probably hear about it because I asked her in the middle of the lunchroom."

"Oh…" Charlie was stunned, I could hear it. "I… Well…"

"I just wanted to make sure you heard it from me, and not second hand Dad, but I need to get to class soon." I heard the bell while we were talking.

"Oh… Okay.." I think I put him into shock.

"I promise we'll talk when I get home dad." I could see Alice smiling.

"Yea… uh… home. Right." He stuttered out, "Bye."

"Bye dad." We both hung up and I handed Alice her phone.

"Think he'll be okay?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Now, I do need to get to class." I caught a couple people coming around the corner out of the corner of my eye, and acted on impulse, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

I broke with a smile as she returned the chaste touch of lips, "See you after school." She whispered, then went off down the hall as I stepped into class.

I was only at my seat a few moments before Edward came in and sat beside me. It was just seconds after that that Mike came in and sat on the edge of the desk, "So… you and… Alice." He fidgeted a bit.

"Sorry Mike, but I tried to be polite and didn't do anything to lead you or anyone else on." I smiled at him, "Guys just, really aren't my type."

"Yea." He sighed, "Well, I guess I'll see if Jess still wants to go with me."

"You should." I told him, "She really seems to like you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I told him, with a smile, "And sorry if…"

He waved his hand, shaking it off, "I get it. Just wasn't in the cards."

He walked back to his seat and settled in, and I turned to the teacher as he started class. It was a few minutes in when Edward started the sub audible conversation of the day.

"You broke a lot of hearts in their today."

I tried not to laugh, "Other than Mike, Eric, and Tyler?"

"Quite." He said, "There were a few that still held out hope for Alice too, though none were brave enough to face her brothers."

"How was the gossip, after we left?" I asked.

"It was about as you would expect." He said, "Lauren is decrying you, and claiming you shouldn't be allowed in the showers at gym. Jessica was shocked, but doesn't really care as long as you don't come on to her and now she knows you're not after Mike. Angela defended you, of course…" I smiled at that, "Eric was shocked, a little depressed, but shrugged it off. Tyler and Mike spent a good bit of time imagining you and Alice together."

"About normal then, yea." I sighed silently. I was tempted to ask him about Angela, but I fought the urge down. I had to work it out slowly with Angela. I knew that the moment I first saw her, but it was hard not to ask for the inside track on her thoughts. "And I have to talk to my dad about my date with your sister tonight too." I chuckled a bit to myself.

"Good luck." He grinned, and we both tuned back into the lecture comfortable in silence for now.

Inside though, I kept going over thoughts of having to see Angela dancing with Ben, and my dad's face when he finally came home for me to talk with him. It was bound to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This would have been up yesterday, but I got restricted from posting because I put up a plea on several of my fics to try and get to stop purging stories and destroying lots of good author's hard work. That isn't what it said, but it's what it boiled down to. I'm going to keep posting here for now, but I'm not sure how long that'll last if I have to worry about my stories getting pulled without warning. I've already noticed several authors I loved losing stories. In the mean time, I think I'm going to post this on another site too and see how it's recieved there. For now though, here's the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

Alice, sitting casually at my father's kitchen table, gave off a very whimsical picture. She was dressed beautifully, in a grey dress with an embroidered floral design, dark leggings, black ballet slippers, and a short crocheted jacket covering her arms, upper back, and shoulders. Silver bangles jingled on both her wrists, and a velvet choker wrapped around her neck with the Cullen family crest on a cameo at the hollow of her throat. Her pixie like hair cut was still flecked with water from the short run from my truck into the house. I had raised my temperature to steam it off of me once we'd made it inside, but quickly lowered it to human norms so Alice and I could touch.

For now though, I was busy making a meal for Charlie so that I could butter him up when he came in. I knew I'd put him into shock on the phone today, and I wanted to make up for that. It wouldn't change anything about my relationships, but my pride wouldn't stop me from being nice to my father. I was making a New York strip steak, with mashed potatoes, gravy, and baby carrots that I had just finished as I heard his cruiser pulling up outside. I nodded at Alice as I started plating everything for him and she got up to help me as we set the table.

"Bells?" I heard his voice call from the living room as he opened the door.

I smiled. I could hear the nerves in his voice, but I could tell an underlying steel in there too that I wasn't sure about. With another look at Alice I called out to him, "In the kitchen dad, I made you dinner and brought Alice to meet you."

I heard him start toward me and then stall for a moment when I mentioned Alice. Still he was made of sterner stuff than that and he finished the short walk to the kitchen and saw the plated steak and potatoes, with me and Alice sitting next to each other on the other side of the table. He nodded at us both as he sat down.

"Bella." He said quietly as a hello.

"Dad." I smiled at him, "This is Alice Cullen. I'm taking her to the dance coming up."

"It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan." Alice's bell like voice was a shock in our quaint little kitchen, and I had to stop myself from wrapping an arm around her for now.

"Alice." Charlie nodded at her, then looked at the empty places where our plates should be, "You both aren't eating?"

"Alice wants me to come to her house and meet her parents." I smiled, "Well, meet them as her… girlfriend."

I hesitated at the word. Not for me, but to give him a chance at reacting, and because I knew he'd expect it. Alice, next to me, was doing a very impressive impression of a nervous human. None of the scent markers were there, but the fidgeting and actions were all spot on. She was fingering the old tattered table cloth and shifting in her seat every few seconds. I wasn't as good an actress. I hadn't had the years of experience pretending to be human, and it was hard to fake something I didn't really feel.

"Yea…" Charlie said, then looked at us both before he nodded. "You'll have to come for dinner with us sometime, Alice."

Alice and I both smiled, "I'd like that, Chief Swan." Alice told him.

He nodded, "So you guys are going to meet your folks, Alice?"

"Yes." She took my hand under the table, and I saw Charlie's eyes flick to it before he looked back at her. "My father met her at the hospital after the accident, but this'll be the first time they meet her since we decided to start seeing each other."

He nods, "I see." He looks us both over one last time then picks up his fork and knife before starting to eat. "Any other plans?"

"Well…" I looked at Alice and something we'd discussed on the way over, "I'm going with a bunch of friends Saturday to La Push, but Alice and I were thinking about going Sunday to Seattle to see about dresses for the dance."

"You're not going to the beach, Alice?" Charlie asked.

"No, my family had plans for that day before the trip was decided, and Bella had already agreed to go with the Angela, Jessica, and the others." Alice lied easily.

Charlie nodded, "Right. Well, if you kids are gonna go see your folks, Alice; you better get on so Bella can be back in time to get to sleep at a decent hour." Then he looked at me, "Have you told your mom yet?"

I winced, knowing I'd forgotten something. "I'll call her tomorrow and do that dad. I promise."

He nodded, "Right." He picked up his plate, got a beer out of the fridge and went to the living room. A few minutes later we heard a game playing on the television. I couldn't help myself so I leaned over and kissed Alice as we both stood.

"He took that well." Alice whispered to me.

"Charlie…" I smiled, "He's like that. He cares, but he doesn't… hover."

"Let's go." Alice smiled, "Carlisle wanted to talk about your nature some more. I think he's been comparing your genetics to ours."

I nodded and we walked out the door, holding hands. I caught sight of someone down the street watching as I helped Alice into the passenger side of my truck. I slipped around easily and climbed into my seat at the wheel before pulling out and heading toward the Cullen home. I chuckled when Alice waved at the woman gawking at us as we passed. I knew that by tomorrow, it'd be all over Forks, that the Chief's daughter was dating Alice Cullen.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asked me, after we'd been driving a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I looked at her, keeping part of my attention on the road.

"I heard Angela tell you about planning to ask Ben Cheney. He's going to say yes." Alice told me.

I winced and turned back to the road as I composed my thoughts, "It… isn't a pleasant feeling." I admitted, trying to put it into words, "My instincts are screaming at me to find him and rip him apart, burn him to ash, and devour the remains. She's mine, my Desire won't allow anything less." I let out a trembling growl deep in my throat that sounded alien coming from what were supposed to be human vocal chords, "The human part of me, the part that understands what she must be going through however…"

"Doesn't want to… rush her." Alice provided.

"Yea." I sighed and let my eyes slit to make sure I could watch the road more easily. "I'm happy that we're together, I love you Alice, don't doubt that, but I love her just as much. It is going to be painful to see her there with him; especially if she's happy."

Alice nodded, "I'm sure we'll work things out with her, Bella." she took my hand from the wheel, leaving me to steer single handed while she offered comfort to the other.

"Part of me knows that… I can smell her attraction Alice, and I'm sure you can too, but she hasn't reconciled that with what she's always thought or believed. Add into that fact that neither of us is human…" I had to sigh, "I'm not sure if she'll figure her heart out before her head gets completely in the way or not."

"She will. Don't worry." Alice smiled, and moved up next to me, putting an arm around me as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Alice." I smiled as we continued toward her home.

"What do you think we should do for dresses?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

I winced. I'd never been big into fashion as a human caring more for comfort than style. Now, even though I knew I was beautiful because of my nature, I was as comfortable in jeans and t-shirts as I was naked. If it weren't for societal norms, I'm sure I could walk around bare and not care at all. Still, I had to dress for the dance but I'd never even considered doing anything similar before.

"Something wrong, Bella? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Alice teased me.

"Not the way you're implying." I smiled, "I was never very fashion conscious as a human. Comfort mattered more, frankly. Picking them out and making things looks good is going to be all up to you I'm afraid."

Alice's face lit up like Christmas. I'd known my little pixie was a fashionista, but I didn't think the chance to turn me into a Barbie for the dance would excite her so much. I couldn't help but laugh as she started to speak at a speed that a human couldn't have understood. She was going over ideas and styles and color combinations to bring out my eyes. I decided that at least I wouldn't have to worry about ever looking under dressed. Over dressed, maybe, but never under dressed as long as Alice was around. For a moment I tried to picture myself as a human letting her put me through a few of her wild suggestions. I'd have probably let her, but I'd have hated it. It was another reason to be glad of the change, if it made her happy.

I just listened and hummed and said yes at the appropriate places while I let her run over ideas. I laughed a few times when she fussed about being unable to see me in her visions to know how I'd look. That took us all the way up to pulling into her yard, and along the path to her door.

"Alice!" Edward's voice called from the stairs as we came in, "Please stop with the mental fashion show."

Alice giggled, "Sorry Edward."

"What's got you so excited little sister?" Emmet's booming voice came in from the back as he walked into house.

"Bella's going to let me pick out her outfit for the dance!" Alice was dancing around me like a ballerina as we walked into the living room and the rest of the family made their way in.

"I knew the lizard-girl was crazy." Rosalie's voice cut across everyone.

"Rose." Esme spoke, a frown on her face and Carlisle stepped up behind his wife.

My eyes had slit at the derogatory term, and my nails had lengthened to claws, but I knew I couldn't do what part of me wanted. Rose was just being a bitch because she wasn't happy with the way things were working out. Part of me understood, but if she kept pushing I wasn't sure I'd be able to accept the challenges much longer.

I felt Alice wrap her arms around me to calm me, and whisper in my ear though I knew everyone there could hear it, "Calm down, Bella…" she kissed along my jaw, "You know Rose is just cranky."

I took a slow breath and let my claws shrink back into smooth nails, and my eyes go back to normal, "I'm good, Pixie." I turned and smiled sweetly at Rosalie, "Besides, she doesn't even know what she's talking about. According to Carlisle, dragons are closer relation to cats than lizards."

Rose blinked, then looked at an amused Carlisle, "What?"

"She's right. From what I've been able to find out, despite appearances, dragons are closer relation to felines than reptiles; though it is a distant relation considering the differences in their genetics." He shook his head.

"So you've finally solved the puzzle of my DNA Carlisle?" I smiled as I leaned back against Alice, enjoying her strong arms around me despite the disparity of her size.

"That will take much more time, I'm afraid, though I have figured out what puzzled me about your chromosome count. At first I thought you had thirty six pairs, the truth however is much more intriguing. You actually have twenty four sets of tri-bonded chromosomes. Your DNA is actually more complicated than our own."

I blinked at that, "Wow…"

"Yes. This is why from now on, I'll be your physician. I do want to give you a full check up at some point as well, examine how your new physiology differs from that of a human's." He shook his head, "There has to be a physical reason you can breathe fire."

Alice and I both laughed, "Anytime Carlisle."

"Carlisle?" Edward spoke up, "I had already planned to after I… overheard, but should she skip biology tomorrow? Mr. Banner is planning to do blood typing for the blood drive in Port Angeles."

"Hmm…" Carlisle looked at me, "From what I know I doubt the method they use for that would even be able to prick her finger to do the typing…" He looked at me, "It would be best though to avoid suspicion."

I nodded, "I'll skip after lunch then."

"We both will." Alice grinned and kissed my shoulder, "For tonight though, Bella is finally going to take me for a flight, and maybe go hunting with me."

"You're taking her hunting with you?" Rosalie asked, shocked at the very idea.

"Well, I'm taking her hunting with me, but after that, I'll probably shift back and hunt with her." I grinned at Rose, "I've never hunted prey as a human, always using my dragon form, I think the experience will be interesting."

"And what if Alice loses control in the middle of the hunt and attacks you?" Rose asked, "What happens if this…" she waved her hands at me and Alice, then vaguely back toward town, "doesn't work! What happens if Angela decides to join you in this travesty and Alice loses control and kills her! What happens when this blows up and exposes everyone!"

I stared at her steadily, Alice's arms tight around me. I could see the nervous looks everyone had on their faces and Emmet instinctively moved into a position where he could protect his mate. I was calm though. I hadn't even let my eyes slit. I took a long slow breath before I even tried to speak.

"I am aware of your nature, Rosalie. I know that there is risk involved in pursuing a relationship with a human and a vampire. I know that there is a chance, no matter how remote, that Alice could lose control and that she could attack me or Angela. I'm prepared for those risks as best as I can be. I love them both, and will do whatever I have to in order to protect them both. I also know that I trust Alice." I looked straight into Rosalie's eyes, "And that we'll face whatever challenges present themselves together."

Rosalie let out a huff and turned, speeding from the room. Emmet looked at me and Alice, then turned and left as well to see to his mate. I looked around and saw Edward and Tanya holding each other much as Alice was holding me, but with Edward behind his mate, and Carlisle and Esme with their arms wrapped around each other as well. All looked pensive, and apologetic.

"I'm sorry…" I started but Carlisle raised his hand.

"Rose is… just worried. Your nature is strange to us, and she isn't sure how a relationship like you're starting with Alice will work. She's afraid of you hurting Alice in some way, or endangering her family." Carlisle sighed, "Still, she will come around I'm sure."

"You're family now, Bella." Esme said, "And when Angela decides to join you both, she'll be family as well."

Alice just smiled behind me, "Thank you Esme." I told her then turned to the pixie like vampire that was holding me. "We should go if we're going to hunt tonight."

Alice nodded, "Finally going to take me for that flight you promised."

I nodded, "Get a backpack for my clothes, please?"

Alice released me and vanished in a movement so rapid even my sharp eyes had trouble following her, and returned in a blur with a backpack. I smiled at her before turning back to the family.

"We'll see you all later." I promised, then took Alice's hand as we walked from the room.

Once we were outside in the forest, and away from prying eyes if not ultra sensitive ears, I pulled Alice into my arms and kissed her. I couldn't help the thrill of pleasure that ran through me when she let her stone like body relax and fall into my arms. I tasted the venom in her kiss, careful not to let my tongue get cut on her sharp teeth as it played with her own. After several minutes we broke the kiss and I let myself breath again, glad for my newly increased lung capacity. We stayed like that a moment, just looking into each other eyes before I nodded and stepped back, stripping slowly out of my clothes.

"My god you're beautiful." Alice whispered so low only my increased hearing let me pick it up.

I smiled at her as I handed her my clothes a piece at a time for her to fold up and pack into the backpack we'd brought. Once I was completely naked, I just stood there a moment, letting her see me. I watched her eyes roam my body and my temperature elevated involuntarily, my eyes slitting and my claws lengthening. I stayed perfectly still as she walked toward me, running a cool hand over the curve of my breast, her eyes black as she stared.

In a movement almost too fast to follow she was behind me and holding me in her arms with her lips running kisses along my throat. Her hands were on my breast, kneading softly. I couldn't stop the low moan that escaped my throat as the pleasing feelings she was igniting inside me. That seemed to shock her though because a moment later she was several feet away and had a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry…" She said, looking sheepish.

I couldn't help but smile, "For what?" I slowly walked toward her, not concerned with my nudity at all as her eye roamed me again, "I enjoy the feel of your touch Alice. If I didn't, I'd have stopped you." I reached up, brushing fingers along her jaw, "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded, and I smiled before I stepped back again, "For now though…" I started to let the full scope of my senses loose, letting go of the hold I held on my humanity and releasing the dragon beneath my skin.

I erupted as I always do from my flesh, growing into crystal scales and iridescent wings, my hair changing into horns and spines. I felt my forelimbs touch the ground and then I raised my head, letting out a roar that echoed in the forest. After I'd settled into the change, I turned my head to look at Alice. She still had an awed look on her face at my form, even though it was the third time she'd seen me like this. The second had been when Carlisle wanted to examine my dragon form more closely a week or so after the accident.

I carefully shifted in the cramped clearing and lowered my right shoulder and neck so that Alice could climb on. I smiled as she shifted the backpack onto her back and then carefully made her way onto my back between my wing joints. I considered for a moment, that I'd need a harness if I ever whished to bring Angela flying with me, but for now I would trust Alice's vampire strength and balance to keep her safe. That decided I beat my wings down and leapt into the air. It was time to hunt.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I wasn't surprised the next morning when I saw Jessica waiting for me when I pulled into the parking lot at school. I didn't see Lauren anywhere around, but I could smell her shampoo around Jessica so I was sure the blonde had been there before I arrived. She walked up to my truck as I slipped out, and I was glad that I'd decided to come in alone rather than ride with Alice. I knew the gossip circle was going to explode today, and this was the first volley to get information.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Jessica's hushed voice was frantic, "I mean… Not that it matters, but that was a heck of a curve ball yesterday. Seriously! You broke the heart of almost every guy in the lunch room with that move!" then she smiled, "And Mike agreed to go to the dance with me!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I was getting tired of the unwanted attention anyway Jess." I looked around and spotted the Cullens get out of Edward's shiny silver Volvo, my eyes locking on Alice, "We'll talk more later though."

She followed my line of sight and nodded, "Right. I'll talk to you later Bella."

I strolled toward the Cullens like I had the first day I'd come to school, confident and calm, with my eyes locked on the pixie of the group. As I reached them, I opened my arms and Alice danced into my embrace, leaning up to kiss my lips as I picked her up and spun her around.

"Good morning, my sweet Pixie." I set her down and took her hand, before nodding at the rest of them, "Edward, Tanya, Emmet, Jazz, Rose."

"Morning, Bella." Edward spoke, and we all started to walk toward the school. "How was hunting last night?"

"She was amazing Edward." Alice giggled, "I haven't told them yet."

I smiled, "Well, speak, little Pixie." I giggled, "I want to know what you thought too."

"She's so fast when she flies." Alice kept her voice low and fast so that only the seven of us could hear and keep up, "She's faster in the air than we are when we run. She flew all over the forest and into the mountains, we were up so high I could see all the way to the ocean and back. I could barely scent the forest below us, and the sounds were carried away by the wind even to my ears." She turned to me, "Is it like that for you?"

"No… not really. My ears, or my brain, I'm not sure which or if it's both, but they filter out the wind. As a dragon, I can hear as far as I can see, and I can see farther than you. The smells are fainter on the wind too, but I can still track by them." I smiled as we neared the halls.

"And when she caught her prey… it was like nothing I've ever seen." Alice's eyes were wide as she relived the experience, "She turned her entire body into a missile and we shot toward the ground faster than I've ever moved before. She landed on a grizzly that was bigger than Emmet and snapped its spine with her forelimbs before her jaws locked on its neck. It was dead before it even knew we were there. She's a perfect predator." I could swear I felt her shiver at that, "I don't think even a vampire would stand up to her if she hunted one like that."

I looked around and saw the awed look on Edwards face, and could tell he was re-living the experience from Alice's mind. The rest also seemed impressed by the description my Pixie gave. I couldn't help but be pleased at this, my pride telling me they should be impressed. I was ruler of the sky, for as far as I could fly, and part of me was glad that they knew that. I wrapped my arm around my pixie as we finally entered the halls.

"See you all at lunch." I spoke for the crowds that were watching, and leaned down to kiss Alice on the cheek before walking into class.

I nearly laughed myself silly the entire class. Eric kept opening his mouth like he wanted to speak to me, but always stopped before saying anything. I pretended not to notice so I wouldn't embarrass him though. The rest of the morning was easy till I made it to trig. As soon as I got there, I saw Jessica in the back with a seat waiting. I knew it was time to spill my guts, so to speak.

"You're the talk of the school Bella." Jessica giggled as I sat next to her. "All the boys want to know how you got Alice Cullen, or are heartbroken that you don't want them. Tyler and Eric both wanted you to ask them to the dance." She left it unsaid that Mike had to, and I didn't say anything to remind her.

"Lauren aught to be happy now, knowing I'm not interested in Tyler." I provided.

Jess just laughed, "Lauren is furious! She's convinced you've been checking her out."

I wrinkled my nose, shivered, I couldn't help it. "God no!" I hissed, "She's not my type at all. I told you my first day here I don't care for blondes. I like the quiet type with dark hair."

She giggled, and I saw her shoulders relax a bit, "That leaves me out. I know I chatter."

We both laughed a bit at that, "Sorry Jess, but you're right."

"I heard Angela asked Ben Cheney out too. We're going to Port Angeles sometime next week to pick out dresses." She whispered as Mr. Varner came in, "You'll come with us, right?"

I considered it, "Maybe. I'm going with Alice to Seattle Sunday for the same thing."

She nodded, and we both went quiet while class started. Trig still wasn't my favorite class despite my mind working faster, and Mr. Varner was as dry as dust. Still, I was glad I could understand it better now. Though I got the impression that I was being targeted by Mr. Varner again; he was a minor annoyance at best.

Spanish wasn't too bad after that. Jess questioned me all the way from trig to just before class started again. This time it was about what I thought I'd wear to the dance, and what it was like dating girls. I didn't know how to answer any of the questions. Dating anyone was a new experience for me and what I felt for Alice and, though Jess didn't know it, Angela was too strong to really consider it the same as normal dating.

I was relieved when lunch finally came and I left Jessica to go sit with Alice at a smaller table. There was another seat open, just in case Angela decided to join us, but she was sitting at my usual table with our human friends and Ben Cheney next to her. I tried to keep the pain off my face when I saw it, but Angela looked up then and I was sure she saw the pain flash across my face before I moved to sit with Alice who had gotten a tray for me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked me when I sat down.

"Yea." I whispered back, "Just dealing with the realities of The Desire."

Alice nodded, "I had a vision of Angela earlier…" I winced at that, because it meant she was moving farther from me.

"What did you see." I asked, closing my eyes.

"Her and Ben after the dance." She didn't say anymore, but the tone was implied.

I tried to console myself with the thought that her visions were subjective to the decisions made so far, and that it hadn't happened yet. Still a part of me wanted to treat Cheney just like I'd treated that bear last night. I wouldn't, but a part of me really wanted to, knowing that if I did I'd just push her farther away kept me from it though.

I decided to change the subject, tuning out the rest of the lunchroom so I didn't have to listen to the gossip, "I told Jessica we were going to Seattle Sunday to pick out dresses for the dance. She and Angela have plans to go next week and may want me along too."

"You could invite them both Sunday." Alice said, "They'll have much better choices than Port Angeles."

I nodded, "Maybe I will." I looked over to their table again and then turned back to Alice, "So what are we going to do this afternoon?"

She shrugged, "I suppose we can do anything you like."

I laughed, "I should call my mother and tell her about you."

Alice smiled at that, "That might be a good idea, since you promised your dad you would."

"I also need to start thinking about a source of income. I have some money saved up, but I want to replace the truck my dad bought with something faster." I caught the quick flash of Alice's eyes lighting up.

"I could buy you a new car." She giggled, "I'm very good at picking stocks for some odd reason."

I smiled at her joke, "I want to buy a clunker, something Charlie can see get fixed and put into working shape so he'll be less suspicious. I was going to talk to a family friend about it, Jacob Black. He's the one who did most of the work on the truck."

"Too bad Rose is in a snit. She's a great mechanic, and she just loves modifying and enhancing cars." I could see Rosalie shift her body and knew she was listening in.

"I'm not even sure if I'll be able to find one yet, let alone be able to get it fixed. I want to learn to work on it as well." I caught Emmet nudging his mate out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright!" I heard Rose hiss, "I'll help her with it if she gets something decent. If not, let her get the human."

I smiled at Alice, who had a smug look on her face, and moved my chair a little closer to her, "Come on. Let's go ahead and leave. We can call my mom and then start planning ways to make enough money for me to get decent project car."

"Right." She kissed me before we both got up and headed out of the lunchroom.

As we walked out the door, I saw Angela watching us out of the corner of my eye.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

That evening, Alice had dinner with us, or pretended to at least. I ate before my father came in and Alice claimed to do the same, but she stayed afterwards to watch a game with Charlie and I sat through it. I made sure to be moving around so that it wouldn't be suspicious that I stayed far enough from Alice for her to get visions. My father loved that my 'girlfriend' knew so much about sport and how well she could pick the winner.

After the game he turned off the TV and I settled next to Alice on the couch, both of us facing Charlie in the single easy chair. He nodded at us both then turned to me, "Did you call your Mom?"

I smiled, remembering my mother's squeal when I told her. Alice didn't even need her enhanced ears to hear it. She was shocked, but so happy that her daughter wasn't normal. She was sure it was a sign I was just as flighty and wild as she was. She wanted to know everything about Alice too. What she looked like, what she was like, her favorite color, everything. I of course left out the vampire parts. I'd even let her talk with Alice for a bit before taking the phone back. My mother couldn't have been happier.

Slipping back into the present though, "Yes. I called her this afternoon. I even let her speak with Alice. She's thrilled."

Charlie nodded, "Hmmm… Right then. Alice it was good having you, but Bella. You aught to get her home now so you can get back and get some sleep. Tomorrow's the last day before the weekend."

"And then you've got the trip to La Push with everyone, and my family is leaving in the afternoon." She smiled, "So I really do need to get home.

I nodded, "I'll be back soon Dad."

"Don't hurry. Long as you're up and ready come morning." Charlie said.

Alice wrapped her arm around mine as we walked out to the truck.

"So you going to try and flirt with Angela at La Push?" Alice asked as we walked to the truck.

"I'm going to give her space, but I want her to know I'll be there when she's ready, yes." I told her, smiling.

"Good luck." She kissed my cheek as we climbed into the truck.

"I'll drive you home." I smiled, "Then you can run back to see me after Charlie's in bed. I'll take you to my lair."

She giggled at that, "I've always wanted to see a dragon's lair."

I nodded, "I need to start building my horde soon…" I chuckled, "Wouldn't happen to know of any pirate ship wrecks would you?"

She laughed, "No, but I'll look into it."

We both broke out laughing, then rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip, her leaning on my arm. Part of me thought it silly to drive her home, just for her to run back, but it was all about appearance. That was easier to do than to risk being seen somewhere else.

"I'll drive one of the cars and pick you up in the morning." Alice said after we pulled up into her yard.

"See you soon, my Pixie." I leaned over and kissed her before she slipped out and vanished into her home for a while.

As I drove back, I considered the coming weekend. I was finally going to make it to La Push; finally getting a chance to find the wolves. I couldn't wait to see what the shape shifters made of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I want to appologize for the long time it took to finish this update. I've actually had the first part done for a while, but I couldn't get back to work on it after that till just recently. Still it's finished now and the next chapter is already started. I hope you like it. and Don't forget to review. As always, I own nothing from The Twilight Saga, and I make no money**

* * *

The sun was shining bright when I pulled into Newtons' Olympic Outfitters next to Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. I'd always known that the store was just north of town, but never had a reason to stop there. Before my change, I hated the thought of camping and being out doors. Now, I just had no need for the supplies. If I needed to I'd just adjust my temperature or shift forms to be comfortable in the wilderness. However, it was the agreed upon meeting place.

As I slipped out of my truck, I let my eyes rake the crowd. Eric was there along with Ben Cheney, and another boy named Conner. Jessica was there, flanked by Lauren, but Angela walked over to me when I arrived. Three other girls stood near the two of them. I recognized one from my gym class, but I'd never bothered to learn her name. I smirked when I heard her whispering with Lauren and calling me a dyke as both eyed me scornfully.

Mike was apparently happy to see me, despite my status as being 'out of the closet'. He reached me right after Angela.

"You came!" He pointed at the sky, "And I promised it would be sunny, didn't I?"

"I told you I would come." I reminded him.

"We're just waiting on Lee and Samantha, unless you invited Alice?" I wasn't sure if the look on his face was hopeful, or if he still held out for a chance I might change my mind and go after him.

"No, she had a family thing today so she couldn't come. We're spending tomorrow together though; heading to Seattle to pick out dresses for the dance." I provided, then turned to Angela, "And she told me to invite you and Jessica."

Angela nodded, while Mike smiled and turned to the group, "Well, are you gonna ride with me, or in Lee's mom's mini-van?"

I looked around, counting out the people going and counting the available seating in my head, "Actually, I just got my truck fueled up, so I think I'll just follow along. I can carry two more if anyone wants some extra room."

"I'll ask Ben, maybe we'll both ride with you." Angela said, "And we can show you the way if Mike here decides to leave you behind." She gestured to Mike.

Mike nodded and walked back over to the group of guys with Angela, who pulled Ben to the side. I let my hearing tune into them, and heard her asking if he minded riding with me. He gave a shrug and just nodded before going back to talking with the guys while she made her way back over to me, a small smile on her face.

"Things are working out then?" I asked her, trying to keep the pain from my voice.

"He's sweet, and I've had a crush on him forever." Angela admitted.

Part of me was glad she was happy, but another part wanted Ben roasted alive. I couldn't reconcile the instincts with human understanding. Lucky for me, I had the control not to let my instincts take over, or I'm sure he'd have had an accident involving dragon fire. To take my mind off the emotional issues, I concentrated on the coming day at the beach, and the chance to meet with the Quileute wolves. I wondered how they'd smell, what they'd think of me, and if I'd be forced to prove who the Alpha Predator really was.

I was glad though, when a few minutes later Lee pulled up with Samantha and two more people. Suddenly it was a good thing that I'd decided to drive my own truck, and I knew that Angela and Ben were happy not to be crowded. The trip to La Push was about fifteen miles through beautiful dense green forests, and crossing the snake like path of the wide Quillayute River twice. We'd rolled the windows in my truck down, and Angela was settled close to Ben by the passenger door as we drove along in companionable silence.

Up ahead, I could see Jessica flirting with Mike in the Suburban, and Lauren doing her best to impress Tyler in the back of the minivan. I was sure both were happy I wasn't there to take attention away from them. Still, it wasn't long before we were parking on the reservation and making our way to the beach.

I'd spent a lot of time during my summers with Charlie on the beaches of La Push, so the mile long crescent of First beach was a familiar sight. Still, it was beautiful. I remembered the water as a dark grey, but now in the sunlight to my new eyes, it was clear and crystalline. The white caps of the waves sparkled like a rainbow before they crashed at the rocky shores. Islands rose out of the waters, that peaked into sheer cliffs crowned with beautiful green fir trees. A thin border of sand separated the flowing tide from the main shore of millions of smooth multi-colored stones, and huge bleached white driftwood trees thrown ashore by the tide.

A brisk, brine scented, wind was flowing off the waves as they crashed along the shore, and pelicans rode the swells ignoring us while seagulls and a single eagle circled above. I looked around, and my senses told me that the clouds that still circled in the sky would intrude on us before the day ended, but I was determined to enjoy the day.

We made our way, Mike in the lead, to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been arranged and used for parties like ours before. There was a fire pit in place that was full of black ashes, and Eric and Ben had already started to fill it with dry pieces of driftwood from the forests edge. It wasn't long before a teepee shaped pile was in place over the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked as he moved up next to me. I had settled onto one of the bone white driftwood benches, the other girls, save Angela, were clustered together gossiping on either side of me. He was kneeling in front of me trying to light one of the smaller sticks with a lighter.

"No." I admitted as he placed the burning twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll love this then." He told me, as he lit and placed another twig, "Watch the colors."

It only took a few seconds before I knew what he meant. The flames licked up the sides of the teepee in moments and turned into a brilliant blue and green. It was a beautiful sight, especially since I could see the way the dancing flames moved more clearly than any of the others. I smiled, wondering if I could find a way to alter my flame color without changing the temperature.

"The salt does it." Mike said after a few seconds of silence while I stared at the flames, "Pretty, isn't it?" He lit a final piece where the fire hadn't caught and then moved to sit next to me with Jessica on his other side. I nodded, then was pleased when Jessica claimed his attention.

I spent a half hour listening and playing the normal teenager as we chattered, before someone suggested a trip to the local tidal pools. I remembered those from my time as a child and how they'd always fascinated me, so I was eager to see them again. I was glad Angela decided to go as well, and Jessica was hanging onto Mike so she'd come, but most of the girls, Lauren included wanted to stay on the beach, and luckily Tyler and Eric committed to staying with them.

I stayed close with Angela, and unfortunately, Ben as we hiked our way through the woods. I was surprised that I didn't care much about losing the sky and sun as we made our way through the woods. I was also amazed that what was once a treacherous path that risked breaking my ankle every time I dared walk it, seemed a slow stroll for me now. I remembered having to have Charlie carry me so I wouldn't get hurt. Now I was the only person who wasn't bothered as we pushed foliage out of our way and stepped over fallen branches and roots that reached out to trip the unwary. For once it was easy for me to pay attention to the light banter that echoed for me in the dense foliage and filtered green light of the forest.

Still it was only a few minutes before we broke through the forests emerald green and back onto the rocky shore. It was low tide so the familiar tidal river flowed before us heading to the sea while shallow pool teaming with life dotted its rocky shore. I made my way along the edges of the pools, still amazed at the natural aquariums created by the shifting tides. I finally perched myself at the edge of the largest pool and just stared down at the miniature world below me.

There were bouquets of brilliant anemones undulating in the current, twisted shells that scurried about hiding the crabs that called them home, starfish, and a single tiny black eel with a single white racing stripe wove through the green weeds. I let myself become absorbed in the beautiful sight so I didn't have to pay attention to Ben and Angela as they held hands, but even then I couldn't block them completely from my perception. To ease things, I let that part of my mind slip to Alice, and what she was doing. I knew that she planned to spend the day hunting in forest near where I'd created my lair, but that still covered a lot of area and prey. Eventually, the male portion of our outing claimed hunger, and we all started the trek back to the group.

When we made it back, the group we left had multiplied. I wasn't sure if the others could tell, but I noticed as soon as I parted the trees the straight black hair and russet skin of the newcomers. Local teens from the reservation come to interact with the pale faces. I couldn't tell, yet, if any of them were part of the local pack, but I was sure that one was Jacob Black from my memories. As we neared them, I was able to pick out their scents on the ocean breeze, though I was still downwind so I doubted they caught mine yet.

Most were human, but I smelled one wolf among them. It was easy to pick out, but so subtle only a sensitive nose could tell he smelled more like a wolf than a human. The Cullens said they stank, but to me he smelled the same as any other animal. Like prey. I wondered if he'd be able to smell my own scent underneath the sea spray and the forest, or what his senses were like at all in human form. I got my answer when I saw him take a discreet sniff and flinch a bit when Angela and I were introduced.

I noticed the one I'd picked out as Jacob take keen interest as well, while everyone took their own share of the food that was being passed out. I settled next to Angela at the fire while I watched Ben walk up and come back, bringing us both sandwiches and sodas, as Jessica once again worked to keep Mike's interest. The wolf I'd picked out rattled off the names of his own group easily and I was pleased to learn that I'd picked out Jacob accurately, and learned that he was named Sam.

I pretended not to notice while we ate, Angela a silent presence next to me with Ben, that the wolf kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I kept wondering if he'd approach or if I'd need to push his buttons. It was amusing to see the curiosity and doubt flit across his features. I noticed Jacob as well, the young boy's eyes flicking over to me again and again with interest. I'm sure he thought it was subtle, so I just decided to wait for him to work up the courage to walk over.

While we were eating, the clouds that had threatened all morning finally started to advance in the sky. Dancing shadows ran along the beach and turned the waves dark while people finished eating and started to drift away in twos and threes. I watched a few people skipping rocks across the surf, while others decided to head back to the tide pools, and Mike and Jessica headed to the one shop in the small Quileute village. Some of the locals followed them, while others tagged along with the hikers. By the time they scattered, I was relaxing alone on my driftwood bench, my ears trained on Angela as she went along with Ben through the forest to the tide pools, and watching Lauren and Tyler messing with a CD player. That left only the three of the locals with us, including Jacob and the wolf.

It didn't take long for Jacob to make his way over to me now that I was alone and take Angela's seat. He had his long glossy black hair held back by a rubber band, and smooth russet skin with dark eyes set deep above the high cheekbones that marked his heritage. His face still held a little of the childish roundness of youth around his chin, but all together he was very appealing from an aesthetic standpoint. My opinion of him however, was hurt when he finally spoke.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

I couldn't hold back the sigh and the roll of my eyes, "Bella, I remember you Jacob. How's Billy? Rachel and Rebecca?"

He laughed, "Wow, I didn't expect that. Dad's fine, and I'm really glad you bought his old truck. Rachel's at college, a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer and moved to Hawaii."

"Wow." I shook my head, the twins were only a year older than me and I was genuinely surprised that one was married so young.

"How do you like the truck?" He asked, and I noticed the laughter in his eyes.

"Truthfully, it runs perfectly, but it's too slow for my taste. I was actually planning on finding you to ask about junkyards and places around here to find something I can buy cheap and maybe get some help rebuilding." I grinned when his eyes lit up.

"Well, I can certainly look into that for you. Its one of the reasons I was glad Charlie bought it. Dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a 'perfectly good vehicle' right there." I could hear the sarcasm when he said perfectly good vehicle.

"Yea, but it will survive a collision." I grinned, "Took out a van like a knife through butter."

He laughed, "Wow, but yea, I don't think a tank could take out that monster."

"So, what are you working on?" I asked him.

"When I have the time and the parts, I'm trying to build a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. Right now I need a master cylinder, but I'm not having much luck finding one."

"Well, I'll keep my eyes open, but I wouldn't hold out much luck. I was gonna ask you for help after all." I grinned, glad he was so easy to talk to.

His smile was brilliant, and unfortunately, his eyes held a look I was beginning to recognize easily. I wasn't the only one who noticed either apparently.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren's voice wasn't quite insolent, but held a tone of irritation and scorn.

"Since we were little kids." I provided for her.

"Yea, almost since I was born really." Jacob provided.

"How nice." She wasn't convincing, and her narrowed eyes made it even less so.

"Bella," She said my name now, turning her poorly hidden scorn on me, "I was wondering why you didn't invite your girlfriend along. I'm sure the Cullens would have enjoyed it."

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" The wolf turned to her before I could give my excuse about her family plans, much to Lauren's irritation. He was easily older than anyone else there. Tall and well muscled, with close cropped almost military cut hair.

"Yes, do you know them?" Lauren asked condescendingly as she turned halfway toward him.

"The Cullens don't come here." He said in a tone that I'm sure was meant to close the subject.

"Besides, I did invite Alice, actually, but her family had plans already. Something about relatives from Denali. Don't worry though, like I told Mike, she's taking me to Seattle all day tomorrow. We're going to find outfits for the dance, and go out to dinner. I'm sure you can find plenty to gossip about there." I challenged her with my eyes till she looked away and started listening to Tyler again. Then I turned my attention to the wolf and his hard eyes as they studied me.

"So, is Forks driving you insane yet?" Jacob asked, breaking my stare down with the wolf before either of us could make the other look away.

"Not really." I admitted, "I've actually grown to like it now that I'm a bit older. I still miss the sun, and it's not as big as Phoenix, but it has it's appeal."

He nodded, "Like pretty girls?"

"Picked that up did you?" I gestured at Lauren, "Yes, like you, I prefer the fairer of the species." I chuckled, "Hope that doesn't mean we can't be friends?"

He shrugged, "Bummed I won't be able to ask you out for a date, but I don't see why we can't hang out anyway."

I laughed, "Come on, lets take a walk and get away from…" I whispered and indicated Lauren and the Sam, though I'm sure the latter heard me when his eyes narrowed.

He chuckled, but nodded and we set off from the four others across the multi hued stones. The start of the walk was just a friendly silence as we got a little distance. Once we were safely away from normal hearing, I decided to see if I could dig a little.

"So you're, fifteen now?" I pretended that I had to think about it.

"Yep." He nodded.

"A little tall for it," I hedged a bit, careful to keep my voice casual and friendly. "I would have guessed sixteen if I didn't know better."

He smiled at the compliment, "Thanks."

"Do you get into Forks much? Or will I have to come visit you if I want help finding a car to replace the truck?" I chuckled as I thought of that.

"Not too much," He admitted, "If I can get the Rabbit running, I'll be able to come up more… uh… assuming I can get my license."

I nodded, "So what's the issue with the Cullens?" I gestured back toward the fire, "The guy who was talking to Lauren seemed… touchy about them."

"That's… Sam Uley. He's nineteen, and yea… uh… The Cullens…" He sighed, "Technically speaking, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked out toward James Island.

I knew already, but wondered if I could get the wolf side of the story from him, or at least the tribal legends behind it, "Oh? Why not?"

He bit his lip then glanced back toward the fire, "I'm… not really supposed to talk about that."

I nodded, "Tribal secret?" I guessed.

He laughed, "Yeah… but really, it's just an old 'scary story'."

"Oh? I like scary stories." I grinned, "Especially monster stories."

"Hmm…" He seemed to think a bit, "Ok, but don't tell anyone." He strolled over to a huge driftwood tree, perching on one of the roots.

I joined him, sitting on the trees body and crossed my heart, "Promise."

"Do you know our old stories, about where we came from - The Quileutes, I mean?" He began.

I thought about it, and decided to guess, "I think it had something to do with wolves."

He nodded, "Well, there are a lot of legends. Some date back to the Flood - supposedly our tribe tied their canoes to the tops of trees on the tallest mountains to survive like Noah and the Ark." he laughed at that, "Another legend claims, like you said, that we descend from wolves - that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the other stories, the stories of the _cold ones_." His voice dropped low.

I chuckled, knowing Alice's skin was cold to humans and hard as stone. "This is the scary story?"

He nodded, "Yes. See there are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and others that are more recent. According to the legends my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Here he rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I asked, wondering something and making a guess in my mind.

He nodded, "He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf - well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves…" I chuckled and thought about it, "Hmm, natural enemies… so these cold ones, are supposed to be what? Vampires?"

He laughed, "Yes actually. So you see, the cold ones, are traditional enemies of our tribe. The pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time, however, were different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. They would stay off our land, and we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"If they're not dangerous, then why…?" I knew, but I wondered what he'd say and if Sam Uley was listening or planning to interrupt.

He nodded, "There's always a risk for humans to be near the cold ones, even, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might be too hungry to resist." His voice was full of haunting and deliberate menace.

"So how do the Cullens fit in? They're vampires? Like the ones your grandfather met?" I asked, knowing they were.

"They're the very same ones." He nodded, "There are more now, two new females, and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He had been here and gone before _your_ people had even arrived." He was smiling now, his eyes full of laughter.

"That's quite a story." I told him, smiling just as much.

"Pretty crazy though. My dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone." He looked around to make sure we weren't overheard.

"Don't worry." I promised, "I won't give you away."

"Though I guess I just violated the treaty." He laughed.

"Relax. I'll keep it to myself." I laughed.

He frowned, "Seriously though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."

I nodded, "No problem, but I do think dad's right. If you need the help you should go despite who's there."

Jacob shrugged, "So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives now?" He asked playfully.

"No." I laughed, "But you are pretty good at telling stories."

He laughed, "Cool!"

We both turned our heads as the sound of beach rocks clattering signaled the arrival of guests. I smiled as I saw it was Angela, but couldn't help the brief flash of pain in my eyes when I saw her holding Ben's hand. They were about fifty yards away and down wind, so I hadn't smelled them, and the sound of everyone else in that direction had disguised their approach.

"Bella?" Angela said as they got close enough for normal people to hear, "We were looking for you."

"Hey Angela." I smiled at her again, "What's up?"

"We're all packing up," She looked up, "It's going to rain it looks like, and none of us wanted to get caught in it."

I looked up as well, and nodded, "Looks that way." I admitted, then smiled back at her. "Let's head back so I can drive you two home… Or did you have a car at the outfitters Ben?"

"No. I rode in with Tyler, but if you want to drop me there?" He seemed unsure.

"No. I'll take you home." I told him, then turned back to Jacob, "Sorry to cut this so short Jacob, but call up at the house sometime. We'll figure out what to do about finding something to replace my truck."

"Sure thing Bella. Have a good time with your girlfriend tomorrow." He nodded.

I laughed, "No worries on that." I turned back to the others, "Come on, lets get back to my truck."

We walked back to my truck in silence, and when I saw the look in Lauren's eyes, I was glad I'd decided to take it. I also noticed the hard and confused stare that was on Sam Uley's face. As we drove back, I wondered if he'd come see the Cullens, to ask about me, or if he'd come see me himself. Thinking about it was a good way to distract myself from Ben and Angela.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The next morning came far too slowly for me, as I'd made the mistake of getting what little sleep I needed early and was awake and waiting for most of it. Alice was out hunting so she'd be able to blend more easily with the crowds and in case of any unforeseen accidents. We both agreed they weren't likely, but it was better safe than sorry. Angela and Jessica had both called after the beach trip and decided to wait to go to Port Angeles. Angela's family had church, and as the minister's daughter, couldn't skip. Jessica said she didn't want to intrude on a date.

Carlisle hadn't heard from Sam or the Tribal Elders yet, so I was wagering they didn't know what to make of me. I will give them this, though. Sam, at least, was more discreet about unexpected circumstances than the Cullens had been. I still wasn't sure if he had scented me or just Alice's scent on me. I knew it lingered to those who could smell it at all. As I looked out my window and let my eyes roam the lightening morning sky, I figured it didn't matter for now.

By the time six came around, I was practically bursting at the seams to see my Pixie again. I had to keep myself from rushing out once I saw her arrive in Carlisle's Mercedes. I could hear Charlie down stairs already, and watched Alice dance to the door. Even just walking to the door she was more graceful than any ballerina had a chance of being. She wore white tights, with black knitted boots, and a black knit designer poncho with a hood. She also had on long black gloves. It looked good on her, but I knew it was to hide her from the sun so no one would see what she looked like. It wasn't supposed to be very sunny today, not like the coming week she'd told me, which meant Monday and Tuesday I'd be alone at school for the gossips.

I heard Alice's knock and Charlie invite her in. He'd quickly grown accustomed to the reality of having a lesbian daughter, and even liked Alice. I listened to them chatter for a moment before he called up the stairs.

"Bella! Alice is here…" His voice didn't stall once.

"I'll be right down, Dad." I called back as I picked up my denim jacket, and slipped it on.

When I came down the stairs, Alice's amber eyes watched me the whole way. She walked toward the bottom of the stairs, reaching them as I did and leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips as I brushed fingers over her jaw. We broke, both smiling as Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess you girls will be going." He said, a little uncomfortable with the affectionate display.

"I'll get her home before too late, Chief Swan." Alice smiled as she turned to look at Charlie.

"I told you Alice, it's Charlie." He nodded, "And that's fine. Bella, have a nice time."

"We will Dad." I smiled at him before we left.

Alice was playing the gentleman today since she'd brought the car, and opened my door for me before she got in the other side and we drove off. I reveled in the feel of the car's speed as we left Forks and took the one-oh-one toward Seattle. It was a three and a half hour drive normally, but between laughing and flirting with Alice, and her driving as fast as the car allowed, it turned out much shorter. We had left at a quarter after six, and we reached the mall in Seattle before nine.

After that, it was a whirl wind tour of all of Alice's favorite stores, which meant all of them. She ran me through formal dresses, pant-suits, teen fashions, designer clothes, lingerie and even the goth shops. Trying to calm her down was like trying to stop a force of nature. We'd come to pick out dresses and she was practically redesigning my entire wardrobe. It was after a quick lunch for me at the food court when she finally stopped long enough for us to discuss dresses for the dance.

"I was actually thinking you could wear something more like a suit… still feminine, but different." Alice said after a while as she tilted her head, looking at me.

I smiled, "Want to show them all I wear the pants in the relationship?" I teased her and she giggled with a musical tone.

"Not exactly, but it will make us stand out, and blend in at the same time." Alice grinned, "Besides, it'll look better in the photos."

I laughed, "If that's what you want, my Pixie. Truthfully, this is for your benefit Love. I don't care much about fashion," I took her hand, "But if it makes you happy, I'm glad to learn."

Alice smiled at that, taking my hand, "I love you, my Bella Drago…" she effected an Italian accent as she spoke, mixing my name with the Italian word for beautiful and dragon.

I smiled at that, "We still need to find something to wear, you've spent… more money on clothes for me today than I have in my entire life… and we still haven't bought you a single thing, let alone our outfits for the dance."

She nodded, "I might have gotten a little carried away."

I smiled, "Alice, we've almost filled up the trunk and entire backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes." I pointed out.

She looked sheepish, and I'm sure if she'd been human she would have blushed, "Ok, we'll get the perfect outfits for the dance, and then we'll go have fun before we head back toward Forks."

I smiled at her, "It sounds like a wonderful idea." I rolled up my trash and tossed it across the food court into one of the open trash bins to the applause of several of the other kids there.

Alice giggled as she stood with me and slipped into my arms, leaning against me as we walked through the mall. I knew she was reveling in the scent of my pheromones to mute the smell of all the humans around us. She had the control to not need to, unless there was fresh blood, but it was easier on her.

It took us a while, but with Alice's practiced hand at fashion we'd found what she wanted by three. After that we slipped out of the mall and locked everything in the car before 'walking' to an art gallery. It was artist owned, with the pieces supplied by amateurs and professionals alike. There were paintings, sculpture, and Alice and I both liked the atmosphere. She even suggested I take up painting, saying I was much more talented than most of the work displayed. We left the gallery as the sun was starting to set, and slipped into the twilight to walk through a park on the way back to our car and head home.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Unlike the day before, Monday came too soon for me. Alice dropped me off, then took Carlisle's car home before running back and spending the evening with me. She left a couple hours before dawn when I went to sleep so I could wake up and go to school. I knew what was ahead of me. Jessica knew I had a 'shopping date' with Alice planned, so she'd want gossip. Whether that'd be so she could snipe at me behind my back with Lauren or just for her own curiosity I'm sure only Edward could say for sure.

As I drove in, I was proven right because Jessica was waiting on me. I'd barely turned my truck off before she was at my door.

"Good morning Jess." I shook my head, "Want to know about my date even if it wasn't a boy?"

She had the decency to blush at that, but still nodded, "Well, you're like big news, Bella."

I laughed, "Fine, ask your questions, Jess."

"Where did you go? What did you do?" The first two were predictable.

"She picked me up yesterday morning at six, we drove to Seattle and she drives like a wild woman. If my dad knew she drove that fast, he'd never let me ride with her. We went to the mall first, and I thought we were just going to get outfits for the dance, but you've never seen the girl shop." I shook my head, "We hit every shop in the mall, and before I knew what happened I had an entire new wardrobe. She bought me designer labels, stuff from the goth shops, everything you can imagine. It was three before we left the mall."

Jess's eyes boggled at the idea, "Wow."

"My Alice is a fashion diva…" I giggled, "I still haven't got it all sorted."

"What happened next?" Jess smiled.

"We went to this nice little art gallery and explored for a while. She thinks I should submit a few paintings or drawings." I smiled at the thought.

"You can draw Bella?" Jess asked.

I nodded, "I actually did a picture of Angela after the accident while I was keeping an eye on her for her folks."

Jess frowned in confusion at that, "Huh."

"After the gallery, the sun was starting to set, so we walked through a park back to the car and came home." I finished the story.

"I can't say I understand you liking girls, Bella, but if I could find a guy who'd treat me like that, I'd never let him go." Jess nodded.

By that point we'd reached the classroom, so she left to go to her own and I settled in for Lit while Eric settled down nearby to try and chat me up. I was polite, but careful to make sure I talked a lot about Alice. In Trig and Spanish, Jess was on me again, dissecting my date. Trig was all about asking what kind of outfits Alice bought me, what she thought I looked good in. I think she wanted to try and arrange her own makeover. Spanish was the gallery, she wanted to know what kind of Art we looked at, what we said about the pieces, and dissected each and every sentence. Though she slipped up a few times and called Alice 'him' or 'he'. I think it was easier for her.

Come lunch though, she slipped away from me I saw her sit with Lauren and several other girls. It was time to spread the gossip. I sat next to Angela again, and she was next to Ben. We mostly sat in silence while we ate, but I caught Angela glancing at me and Ben both with confusion, though I'm sure Ben didn't notice at all.

It was finally Ben who broke the silence though, "How was your day with Alice, Bella?"

I had to fight off the growl in my throat, but I answered him, "We had fun. Just don't ever let her take you shopping if you're not prepared to spend the day at it." I smiled.

"Really?" Angela asked.

"Yes. Alice is a shopping force of nature. I went for a single dress, and wound up with an entire new wardrobe." I laughed.

"Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles with Lauren tomorrow to get our own dresses…" Angela said.

"Alice won't be back till late in the afternoon, but I'd be happy to go with you guys and give my opinion." I told her and she smiled.

Ben looked over at me, "And getting a chance to check out the girls doesn't hurt, does it Bella?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Jess and Lauren? Please… so not my type." I smirked and Angela blushed.

"Careful Bells, I might think you're trying to poach my date." Ben laughed.

"Who says I'm not?" I smirked at him then smiled at Angela, "She's one of the two best looking ladies in the entire school."

"Bella!" Angela hissed while she blushed and Ben just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: I want to thank you all for your patience, and sorry I haven't been writing as much lately. A lot has been happening lately and while I have lots of ideas for all my stories, if I can't get in the mood to write, it just won't happen no matter what. Here's the latest chapter of Firelight and I have the next two planned out. Hopefully I'll be able to update this story and my others more regularly, but in the mean time I hope to hear from you all about this latest installment, so please Review._

* * *

The next day at school wasn't much fun. Not only did I still miss Alice because of the sun, despite spending most of the night with her, I had to deal with Jessica and Lauren. Jessica obviously wanted me to go for my opinion, but she still made back biting comments and slurs when she thought I couldn't hear. Lauren wasn't as cordial. The only bright spot was Angela. She was still going strong with Ben, and that hurt, but she was also doing her best to help me deal with the two harpies in her own special way.

Sometimes I think she is the reason that Forks didn't lose people to 'spontaneous combustion'. Alice wouldn't have agreed with me flaming my classmates because they annoyed me, but would have understood the slip in my control. Angela worked to keep me from doing it, not because she would have cared for them particularly, she just didn't want me to sink to that level for them. Still it was a struggle to reign in my pride.

I managed to get through the day, but was glad when time for the trip came to reveal Lauren wouldn't be joining us after all. We left right after school, only making a short stop at my house to drop my truck off, then Angela and I climbed into Jessica's Mercury. As it sped off faster than my truck, it was still no match for Alice's, or even Edward's car. I couldn't help but think again about the need to improve my mobility problem.

The trip to Port Angeles wasn't long compared to the Seattle trip with Alice, and we got there rather quickly despite Jessica not driving the way my Pixie could. The shops were about what I expected for a little tourist trap town. The one major department store had nothing on Seattle or the malls there, but there were a few good selections. When Jessica found out I'd never actually been to a dance in Phoenix she couldn't believe it. Angela had already known about my past with this from other conversations so she backed me up when I passed it off as not falling for anyone in Phoenix and seeing no reason to go.

"So Alice is your first girlfriend?" Jessica asked.

"Yes…" I thought about something for a few minutes then continued, "I wasn't really a socialite in Phoenix. To tell you the truth, I wasn't interested in anyone till I came to Forks. Then it was love at first sight. I honestly couldn't help myself." I laughed a bit, "If you'd asked me before then, I honestly would have told you I was straight. I didn't even fantasize about anyone."

"Wow…" Jessica just shook her head, and then turned to the dress section as we got there. "Well, time to go to work. What did you end up deciding on for the dance, Bella?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. My Pixie and I will be there, and two of the three most attractive girls in the room, I assure you."

"Oh? And who do you think'll be the third? Keep in mind we ALL have to contend with Rosalie…" Jessica chuckled.

"Rose is attractive… but her attitude to most people dulls it I think. Besides, I already told you Jess. Apparently I like brunettes." I let my eyes linger over Angela when she was looking and Jessica wasn't, letting her know who I thought the other most beautiful person was and causing her to blush.

Angela found a lovely pink dress that draped her frame beautifully, and brought out the honey tint in her hair, but I thought she should stand out more, so I went looking and came back with a dress that I honestly didn't expect to find in a shop this small. It was a mandarin style that would hug her body instead of draping it and show her off while still covering her. There was an opening at the front that would let her show off a little cleavage, but quickly transformed into the traditional 'choker' collar, sleeveless to let the wearer indulge in long opera length gloves. The color was actually a dark burgundy, but it had a design of cascading cherry blossoms that ran along and around it in the beautiful shade of pink that would still highlight her honey toned hair.

"Try this on." I said, and handed it to her.

"But…" She held up the pink one that was her first choice.

"Trust me Ang… Try this." I said firmly, but with a smile and she nodded.

As she stepped into the changing room Jessica came out, waffling between a black sleeveless and a blue spaghetti strap. After a look I told her to go with the blue and play up her eyes. As she was putting the black one away, Angela came out in the dress and my breath caught. It hugged her amazingly, and the slit in the side gave just a glimpse of thigh as she moved, but it still maintained modesty. She looked amazing.

"Wow…" Jessica said as she came back.

"Ang, you'll turn heads with that easily." I was glad Jessica was at my back because I couldn't keep the naked desire out of my eyes and I saw Angela shift and blush under my stare.

"You really think I should wear it?" I could tell there was more in her question than if she looked good.

I smiled, "That's the dress for you. A pair of black… those glove things but they only wrap around the middle finger and then go up past your elbow, I'm not sure what they're called, but a pair of those, and some black heals… do your hair in a bun but leave a few tendrils to frame your face..."

"Where was this Bella when I was deciding on a dress?" Jessica pouted, and I laughed while Angela just blushed more and smiled.

"Sorry, Jess, but really you made a good choice with the blue and black dresses; all I had to do was pick the better choice." I hedged.

Jessica just shrugged, "True I suppose, but Bella is right, that's definitely what you should wear Angela."

"Alright." Angela smiled, and then went to change, I could hear her pacing and moving in her changing room but she wasn't speaking out loud, so I didn't know what she was thinking. Finally she came out, "I want to walk and get some air. There's something I need to think about. Can you pay for this for me Bella?" She asked as she handed me the money. "I have a good pair of black shoes at home…"

"Sure Angela." I nodded and watched her walk out with a frown on my face.

Jessica and I paid for the dresses and I made sure to pick out a pair of beautiful satin handless gloves for her to wear with the dress. We were walking toward the restaurant when my phone went off and I frowned answering it.

"Bella! Find Angela fast! She's in trouble." Alice's voice was almost too fast for me to understand, but when I did I nearly cursed. Jessica was too close to just go running off so I had to figure out what to do fast.

"Hi dad." I faked, "Yea, we're still in Port Angeles…" I turned to Jessica, "Go ahead, I'm gonna stop and talk a minute, and I'll try to find Angela."

Jessica nodded, obviously not really caring, and as she walked off I stepped into an alley, before jumping to a roof and starting to run. Her scent was distant, but I could smell her easily especially since her scent was pungent with fear. Part of me was cursing how she could get so far so quickly but it was the scents near hers that pissed me off. There were four males, all leaking lust pheromones, and one was giving off what I could only consider evil given scent. The rest were drowned in alcohol.

I was at them in seconds, but to me it seemed far too long and I saw what was happening as they herded her into an alley. I came down on the other side of the alley around the corner, then turned around it and started running at a more human speed just as they surrounded her. The one who stank of evil turned and saw me first and I could see his smirk.

"Another one." He mumbled to himself, but I didn't pause as I came to the one closest to me, he was turning at the time and I had to fight to keep from driving my claws through his throat.

Instead I wrapped my arm around his neck and used him as a pole as I swung around and brought my foot across the jaw of the second closest. His head snapped back and he spun into the wall falling unconscious. The first one I was still holding got slammed into the wall his skull cracking against it and he too fell out cold. I turned to the other two, the drunk one was staring in awe and the evil one in rage as my eyes flashed with hate.

"Angela, get behind me." My voice was dead

Angela rushed behind me past the two unconscious rapists without second thought.

I nodded to her but my eyes never left the other two, "Now, personally, I'm inclined to rip your throats out, and leave you for the crows." My voice was still dead as I stared at the two, "But that would upset Angela, I'm sure. So you can pick up your buddies and leave… and if I ever see you again you had better be running the other way… or you can do something stupid."

The drunk seemed inclined to run, but the other one just screamed his rage as he rushed me and tried to take me out with his size. He wasn't as big as Emmett, but he was large enough that he'd easily over power me if I were human. I just sneered and avoided his sloppy attack, grabbing his wrist and twisting till I heard the pops of his shoulder, elbow, and wrist all breaking in succession. As he screamed in pain I brought my foot down and broke his shin, on the same side then drove my knee into his back all of it almost too fast to follow. I left him alive, but I doubted he'd ever be able to walk from the spinal strike and even if he could it wouldn't be without a limp from the shattered shin. I knew he'd never have full use of the arm again. As he collapsed on the ground in pain I just stared at the last guy who held his hands up and backed away.

"Stop." I said and he obeyed, "You are going to call the police, tell them exactly what happened here, and make sure that…" I looked at the broken one, "Piece of scum… is taken off the streets… or I WILL come looking for you."

"Yes Ma'am…" The drunk was nodding as fast as he could.

"Good." I growled, and then slowly backed out of the alley, making sure Angela was behind me.

Once we were clear of the alley and out of sight, I grabbed Angela in a bridal carry and leapt up the building to the roof before rushing away, I didn't stop till we were near the restaurant where I could smell and hear Jessica waiting, only then did I put her down and my phone back to my ear. "Still there, Alice?"

"Oh my god, Bella, I was so worried. Is Angela ok? As soon as you decided to intervene I couldn't see anything anymore." Alice rushed out.

"I got there in time; I guess you heard what happened?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I have to take care of Angela, right now. I'll talk to you later." I told her.

"Ok, love you, Bella Drago."

"Love you, Pixie." I hung up then turned to the shaking Angela, "Ang?"

She leapt into my arms and wrapped hers around me, hugging me tight and shaking with silent tears. I just held her as I whispered platitudes and caring into her ear. I raised my temperature enough that she was warming up and I could tell she was likely in a state of shock. Slowly she calmed down and looked me in the eyes and I gently whipped the tears away.

"It's ok… they can't hurt you now. Nothing will ever hurt you if I can stop it." I told her.

"Y-you… just…c-came out of…n-nowhere…h-how…" She was confused and still shocked I could tell, but I just held her and spoke soft and calm.

"Alice had a vision, and called me. I rushed to you as fast as I could. I can track a scent much easier and better than any predator on earth so it was easy to pick out your beautiful scent, even though I nearly changed when I realized it was covered in fear. Those others… it took all of my control not to burn them to ash." I told her honestly, I wanted her to know how far I would go to protect her.

"No, you shouldn't become a killer…" She shook her head… then looked at me. "Thank you… I… Just thank you." She pushed forward and hugged me tight.

I put my arms around her and held her for a little while longer, before I had to break the silence, "Jessica is getting impatient, she's about to call us. Are you able to deal with her or should I make up something so she can take us home?"

"I…" She took a deep breath, "I'll be fine I think. We can eat… I know you're hungry."

I smiled at her concern, and nodded; then we went to meet the gossiping blonde before she could call us. We were both quiet the rest of the night, which was easy to accomplish by letting Jessica lead the conversation and just nodding or giving one word responses when appropriate. I never let myself stray too far from my Desired though, making sure she knew I'd protect her, even when she didn't need it. When we took her home that night, I whispered to her again that all she had to do was call and I'd come to rescue her.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I smiled as Alice showed up that morning early to pick me up. She hadn't come over last night and I didn't know why, though most of my concern was for how Angela was handling her attack. I wanted to stay with her last night, but there was no way I could have and not been noticed by Charlie if he happened to check on me. I slipped into the shiny red BMW convertible she'd borrowed from Rose as soon as it was there and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips before she drove off.

"Can we…" I started.

"Pick up Angela and check on her?" She finished for me with a smile, "We are. I already let her know we were coming."

I laughed, "That's my Pixie. And you said you couldn't see my future."

"I can't, I just know my over protective dragon." Alice grinned.

"Well, I obviously don't know my Pixie as much as I'd like. Where were you last night I figured you'd be there as soon as I made it home?" I frowned as I tried to work my mind around that and saw her give a little half smile.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to, with Charlie, so I spent the night watching over Angela for you." Then she frowned, "She had a nightmare, so I sat with her and tried to help her get over it without disturbing her parents. She didn't want to tell them, especially not with the way you saved her."

I nodded and reached out to take her hand squeezing it gently, "Thank you, Alice. I was worried about her all night." I looked up to Angela's yard as we pulled up and she ran out the door and to the car. I laughed as I stepped out to open the door for her, and then slid into the backseat with her.

"Are you alright Ang?" I asked as Alice pulled away.

"I'm ok." She looked up to Alice, "Thank you, for last night… How…"

Alice smiled, "Bella wanted to, but because Charlie doesn't know she couldn't. I know my Bella Drago…" Alice chuckled, "She wanted you to know you were protected."

Angela smiled, "Thank you, both."

I nodded, "Angela, why don't you come with me and Alice after school, I'll take you flying."

Her eyes widened so much I swear they were close to popping out of her head. "Flying?"

"Yea, you've never seen me in my dragon form… Alice and I will take you flying… we'll show you the entire Olympic peninsula in a way you've never seen."

She blushed and smiled, "Ok. I've been curious about your dragon ever since you mentioned it."

"She's amazing Angela… Majestic and powerful, and flying on her back is something you've just got to experience to believe." Alice was praising the experience.

"As you can tell, Alice enjoys it, but she's also used to speed and conditions that are more than human. We'll need to make sure she's dressed warm Alice." I reminded her, "I'll have to keep my temperature mostly neutral so I don't scald you or freeze her but the air will be cool that high."

"What about air?" Angela asked, "I don't know much about it, but don't pilots or people who go up too high need oxygen?"

"We won't be flying that high, but it'll still be cold and windy." Bella smiled, "And I want Alice there to keep you safe on my back."

She nodded as we pulled up to the school, we were near the first of the cars there and just sat for a bit, and Alice turned in her seat, "So, any questions? Stuff you didn't get to ask before or we haven't talked about?"

"About a million," Angela admitted, "But… I didn't…" She seemed unsure, "Well how do you ask some things?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Just ask, there's nothing I would hide from you."

She stared at me a moment and her eyes were confused again, but then they cleared and she nodded, "You said Alice saw me yesterday…"

I blinked, and then realized we'd never really discussed my Pixie's gift, "Oh…" I turned to Alice, "That's yours."

She nodded, "I can see the future, most of the time. It's subjective though, I can only see the path you're already on… if you change your mind, the future changes. Some things, like the weather, are easy. I've gotten good at the stock market too, but people's choices change all the time. I've got in the habit of checking on you lately… so when those guys decided to…" She didn't finish that, and we all got silent, "But as soon as I saw it, I called Bella."

"And you rescued me." Angela said, "You both did."

We both smiled at that, "She can't see everything though. I block her visions altogether. We think it's because I'm a dragon, and she can only see humans and vampires."

Angela nods, "Are there… other things out there?"

I nod, "We know of at least werewolves for sure, but I'm sure there are more. Legends have to come from somewhere."

"Wow…" Angela shook her head, "Do you… need to feed?" She asked me.

I chuckled, "Yes and no… I could only eat human food… but I'd have to eat a lot more of it to maintain my full strength and abilities. I usually go hunting as a dragon about once a week. As a dragon, though, while I don't necessarily get nutritional value from it, I can even digest stone if I need to."

She just stared at me for a bit, "What do you hunt?" she finally asked.

"It depends… I usually go for larger predators. Bears or mountain lions if I hunt closer to the mountains… but if I'm trying to be quick, I'll just pick out three or four deer in the forest." I chuckled, "According to The Green, I can even freeze food in my lair and eat it later… but that works better in frozen climates."

She turned to Alice, "How… um…" She blushed, "How old are you?"

Alice laughed and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not offended." Then she frowned, "Unfortunately I can't tell you exactly. We think I was about nineteen when I was turned. I don't remember my human life at all. My first memory is pain, and waking up as a vampire."

"And how long have you been a vampire?" Angela asked, still seeming a little strange with the word, but getting used to it.

"Since nineteen-twenty, so eighty-five years." She giggled, "But that's nothing compared to Tanya, she's actually the oldest of us, even though Carlisle is head of our family. The rest… it gets complicated. Edward was turned before me, but was probably born at the same time, so he's physically younger but has been a vampire longer. Esme was turned a year after I was, but born before me, so she's physically older but I've been a vampire longer."

She nodded, "Okay." She shook her head. "Did Carlisle turn you?"

"No," She shook her head, "I don't know who did. I woke up alone. If it weren't for my visions I don't know how I'd have survived at first. That's how I found Carlisle. I actually found Jasper first, and brought him with me to meet Carlisle and the rest of our family. Tanya, Jasper, and I were all turned by different people. Why and who are their stories though. Edward, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were all turned by Carlisle, but how is their story to tell too."

She nods, and I can see another question coming, but I stop her, "Wait. The parking lot is filling up and we should start to class. We can talk more this afternoon or maybe at lunch if we can sit together without being overheard." Angela nodded, and we all got out. I gave Alice a kiss, and hugged Angela before we all split away to go to our own classes.

In English we were starting a new novel, but it was again one I'd already read so I just worked on a drawing behind my book. When the teacher eventually called me on it, I kept drawing and just starting reciting the first chapter from memory. She was so stunned she didn't stop me till I was almost halfway through it. I told her I'd be happy to complete another report, and do the assignments, but it was a little futile to reread something I had memorized verbatim. Part of me knew it was insulting, but I wasn't in the mood today.

In Government, I did have to pay attention, which meant the drawing had to be finished later. Oh, I could have still paid attention and done the drawing without missing anything, but it wouldn't have been as explainable as having the book memorized. They expected discussion in that class. Trig stalled it further as Varner still tried to single me out. I was curious why that was happening and decided to have Edward read him later. I was glad that Jessica let me off without all the questions today. In Spanish, I finally got to work on it again. I'd already read through the Spanish book after I decided to take it, and between it and watching a few Spanish videos on computer, I'd learned the language easily enough. My plan was for French next, then Italian. The teacher let me slide on the work after the first couple weeks when I stopped bothering to use English in class.

I was glad when lunch came and I settled at a table near the rest of the Cullens, with Alice. I saw Angela walk in with Ben, then squeeze his hand before she walked over to sit with Alice and I while Ben settled near Mike, Jessica, and the others. I heard Lauren trying to warn Ben about us trying to 'corrupt' Angela and that he shouldn't let her sit with the dykes. That upset me, the thought that he could stop my Desired from doing whatever she wanted, but Alice's hand on my thigh calmed me.

"It's just Lauren being a bitch. Ignore it." She whispered so Angela wouldn't hear as she sat down.

"You decided to sit with us?" I smiled at her as having the both of them there with me made me happy.

"I wanted to know more…" She blushed a bit.

I heard Rosalie huff in annoyance, as Edward and Tanya chuckled. Jasper seemed to be listening to something the rest of us couldn't hear and Emmett was grinning like a loon. All of them had their own ideas about this, and I wasn't going to bother trying to convince any of them any more than I already had. Alice agreed, and that was what mattered to me.

"Well, I have something for you anyway." I told her as I took out the sketchbook and showed her the picture.

It was her with me as a dragon standing behind her, it was obvious she was meant to be naked behind the wing shielding her, and her hair was flowing in the wind. In front of the wing, was Alice, crouched and skin tight leather armor like a thief or assassin from some fantasy story. She had a beatific smile on her face, as if she were playing a game and clawed gloves on her hands for weapons. Behind Angela, I had my long neck curled on the opposite side of my protective wing, looking forward, and my other wing spread wide as I stood protectively at her back.

"Wow…" She whispered.

"I didn't feel much like paying attention in English, since I'd already read the book..." She giggled and I paused.

"I heard how you starting reciting the book word for word… I didn't know you read that much." I chuckled and Alice looked at me.

"That's another part of my abilities." I answered her, "I have an eidetic memory, it's just the way my mind works now. It's mostly so I can keep track of my hoard, and where the stories about a dragon knowing if you disturb even a single coin in their treasure."

She blinked, "So you can read something once and recite it word for word that easily?"

I nodded, "The downside is, that once you've read or seen something once… it's like you've known it all your life so things like books and TV shows can get rather boring quickly. On the other hand, I never forget anything important."

"You said you have a hoard?" She asked next.

"Not much of one right now. Mostly all my possessions are in my room. I have a lair I've made in a mountain side, but the only things in it are shed scales. I was thinking of looking for sunken treasure in the ocean at some point… but dragons hoard by nature. Everything a dragon owns is part of its hoard, and we guard it jealously. Most will happily give something to someone who asks, or is in need, but we can't abide thieves, and only our Desired may take something from us without asking, because what is ours is theirs."

She smiled at that, but then frowned as she seemed to think of something. "What did the horde of the dragon who changed you look like?"

I chuckled at that, "I never saw it. He'd been building his lair for years, and it was built deep into the ground, in what used to be a mine I think. It was a maze of tunnels, and I only saw a small part of it. His treasure chamber is probably in the deepest and most hidden part of the lair."

She nodded, then turned to Alice, "Do… vampires have instincts or mental shifts like that when they change?"

Alice smiled, "I'm not the best to ask, like I said, I don't remember my human life so I can't be sure what changed. We do have perfect memories like Bella, and we don't have the hoarding instinct, though we do manage to collect a lot of things in the years we live. Carlisle and Tanya both have interesting pieces that tell about different times in their history. The biggest thing for a vampire though is the thirst." She frowned and seemed to look into the distance.

"Alice…" I took her hand.

"It's alright Bella…" She said, "It's a struggle for us sometimes. I won't lie, and say it's as simple as deciding because it's not. My family is 'vegetarian'," she smiled at the term, "but keeping that diet isn't easy." She lowered her voice so Angela wouldn't hear, "Edward?" I could tell she was asking his permission for something but I wasn't sure what, knowing he'd hear her thoughts.

I heard the buzz of a low conversation from the rest of the Cullens, then Edward's voice. "Go ahead."

"Of all of us…" Alice continued, "Only Carlisle has never killed a human, though Rose has never drunk human blood. Surviving on animals is possible, but it's like living on tofu for a human. It's never quite as satisfying. Carlisle says he doesn't even notice the smell anymore, and Tanya has been at it so long she can ignore it, but for the rest of us… Rose is probably the strongest, and Emmett has only slipped a few times when he happened across those who had truly overwhelming scents. Esme has slipped but her even less than Emmett. Edward, Jasper and I though… Jasper and I weren't turned by Carlisle, so we didn't truly start his diet till after we met him. Edward left Carlisle for a while and hunted humans… but he made sure that every human he killed was an irredeemable monster. He never harmed an 'innocent', but he did kill."

Angela frowned, thinking about all she'd heard. "If it's so hard… why?"

"We may be vampires… but we don't have to be monsters." Alice smiled, then so did Angela.

I let out a slow breath I didn't know I'd been holding, worried some of the conversation would frighten Angela, but her scent hadn't drifted to fear. There were several conflicting things I could smell and couldn't place, but I'd have picked up her fear in the time it took her scent to change between heartbeats. Ever since I picked it up in that alley, I knew I'd be on the lookout for that scent in case she ever needed me to protect her again.

"Lunch is almost over. We should head to class, and pick this up this afternoon." I said as I saw the rest of the lunchroom starting to get up and Ben heading toward us.

"Ok," Angela said, and stood up just as Ben came to us.

"Bella, Alice." Ben smiled as he took Angela's hand, "Did you guys figure out whatever you were talking about."

"Not all of it." I said, "But we discussed a lot."

"How have you been, Ben?" Alice asked him.

"Fine. But we should be getting to class." He turned to Angela, "Will I see you this afternoon?"

"No, I'm riding with Bella and Alice… but you can pick me up in the morning?" Angela told him.

He smiled, "Alright," he turned back to us, "I'll see you girls." He kissed Angela on the cheek as he turned to leave.

"Come on Ang, let's get to Biology." I said as I stood.

"Ugh…" Alice groaned, "And I have Trig. Mr. Varner has been gunning for me the last few weeks."

I frowned at that, "Me too… we'll talk to Edward about that later."

She nodded, "Angela, see you after school."

I watched her dance away as Angela and I headed toward Biology.  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I smiled as Angela looked around the clearing we'd brought her to. We'd driven to my home, but then I'd picked her up and we'd ran through the woods away from town and deep in the forest where we wouldn't be seen. It was large enough for my dragon to be let loose, but it was also beautiful. Wildflowers covered the floor, and the trees seemed to open up to invite the sky in. I knew on a sunny day, Alice would be able to stand in the middle of this clearing and shine like a diamond under the light. Now though, cloud cover kept that from happening, but I'd solve that problem soon when I flew them both above the clouds.

"Ok, Angela," She turned to look at me, "When I shift, I have to be naked or a rip out of my clothes… and since Alice just bought me these…" I gestured at my outfit, "I don't think she'd like that. I don't care if you look, but I wanted to warn you in case you'd be embarrassed."

She blushed red and nodded, but didn't turn away as I started to take my clothes off. Alice watched me as well from behind Angela. I could see the hunger in her eyes, and if it'd just been the two of us, I would have taken her in my arms, but we both knew not to push Angela too far too fast. As I stood naked before them both I started to step back. I watched Alice collect my clothes and place them carefully in her backpack. Then I let my senses loose and changed.

Angela just stared as I was suddenly towering over her and Alice. I'd grown since I came to Forks. Not greatly, but I was just past twelve feet high at my shoulder, and nearly thirty six feet long. I let a roar loose into the sky as I spread my wings wide and shook myself to enjoy the feel of being back in my powerful form. Then I looked back down and locked eyes with the amazed stare of Angela. I leaned my head down and Alice walked forward, running her hand along one of my horns.

"Come over Angela…" Alice said, smiling.

Angela slowly walked toward me and I lowered my shoulder so they could both climb on when they were ready. Alice carefully took Angela's hand and ran it along my horns, then slowly along the scales on my neck. I turned my head, watching as they examined me more carefully than even Carlisle had in this form. It felt like hours before she finally spoke, but it was only a few moments.

"She's beautiful…" Angela said.

"Thank you." I growled out, as softly as I could, but my voice was still deeper and more sibilant in this form.

Angela blushed and looked at me, "You are a beautiful dragon, Bella."

"Come on," Alice helped Angela onto my back between my wing joints, and then she climbed on as well, holding the human girl securely on my back.

I turned my head back and looked at them, "Hold tight,"

With that, I launched myself into the air and listened as I heard Angela scream in surprise. Then I smiled to myself as her scream turned to laughter as I leveled off high above the clouds. I let myself glide on the wing as we circled the area lazily, only flapping my wings to change course or keep altitude. I chuckled when I heard her gasp and knew she'd finally noticed Alice glittering in the sunlight that was shining down on us.

"Oh my god… I can't believe this… it's the most amazing thing I've ever…" Angela finally spoke.

"This is the way our Bella sees the world… she is the ruler of air and fire… master of her domain. And her domain stretches for as far as she can fly." Alice smiled as she spoke.

"Queen of the sky…" Angela whispered.

I smiled inside at that, but kept my silence as I continued to glide, showing my Desired my realm. For me it was a perfect day.


End file.
